Distant Moons
by dolce-bebe
Summary: "You are unfit to protect this miko, Inuyasha. She will remain under my protection, for i cannot let the hanyou, Naraku, get the upperhand in this war. But believe me when i say i will kill you if you are foolish enough to try and stop me."
1. Night of Fireflies

Distant Moons

Disclaimer: I wished I owned them, but I don't. (

By: dolce-bebe

Summary:_ 'You are unfit to protect this miko, Inuyasha. She will remain under my protection, for i cannot let the hanyou, Naraku, get the upper hand in this war. But believe me when I say I will kill you if you are foolish enough to try and stop me.'_

A/N: So this is my first attempt! Takes deep breath I hope it turns out good. Most of my stories now are getting sloppy. I guess I should stop skipping all those English classes and work my ass off to get better.

* * *

Kagome sighed and trudged on her feet sore, her legs aching. Inuyasha didn't seem to care at all that none of them got any rest that day. The sun was scorching hot, its rays set on her back, teasing her in an almost unpredictable manner. It probably wasn't any problem for a hanyou, but walking around for half the day without a moment's rest was a real chore for humans. Not to mention with the fact that Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree at some point or crossed a river or two in one leap, while they had to seemingly find another way to get around. 

She couldn't blame him though. Tracking down Naraku seemed almost an impossible task. His movements and his schemes were always on them and yet... they were not. It was frustrating having to deal with such a master mind at plotting. Sometimes Kagome wondered if Naraku had already planned the whole year for them; every single trap or every single death of someone dear to them. Seemingly now, they did not know whom to trust anymore.

It had been almost a month ago since they had found out of Sesshoumaru's tending to a human girl. Was he not the ruthless taiyoukai of the West that everyone feared? It even shocked Inuyasha that his half brother, as coldhearted as he seemed, tended to a human and even rescued her from the clutches of Naraku. So who was there to trust? It seemed that no one knew each other anymore; if they were ally, or if they were enemy. It was all very much unpredictable.

This was why she found it extremely hard to tell her hanyou companion that she had been seeing his brother every night or so. Now it wasn't actually 'seeing,' it was more close to the term 'accompanying.' And so she gathered up what courage she had and faced him. He hadn't taken it well as she had predicted, but he soon learned to accept the so called 'horrific' truth. Although Inuyasha greatly despised his older half brother, she knew that he probably wouldn't have bothered with Sesshoumaru at all if it wasn't for the taiyoukai's attempt to steal his precious Tetsusaiga, and their troublesome attempt in sibling rivalry.

Kagome thought it best to actually never speak of the elder brother's name around his presence. She found Sesshoumaru's presence... tolerable, and so she took care of his human ward Rin very often. In some ways the two brothers were extremely alike. How Inuyasha's temper and attitude always found its way into very direct words, Sesshoumaru's were always mocking. He tempted her, always replying things that she would obviously be oblivious to and speaking of such common things that she would already know of. It annoyed her to an extent, but she put up with it, just as she had put up with Inuyasha's raging temper.

Looking straight ahead at the hanyou just a few feet from her, Kagome tempted to hide another sigh. She wondered if she should ask him to stop and give her and the others time to rest. Her muscles were tight and firm from walking, aching terribly with each step. She was sure that Sesshoumaru would sense her tardiness tonight when she would go to visit them.

"Inuyasha," she called out.

He didn't turn or look, only grunted. By now Kagome was used to it. It was obvious to what she was going to ask, but he still didn't stop. Her lips formed a tight pout. He could have at least acknowledged her in a better way. Sometimes... he really _was_ like his older brother.

"Can we at least stop for a break? We've been walking for half of the day," she said giving a disgruntled sigh. She moved over to sit at one of the bigger rocks near a small clearing in the woods. Dropping her school bag, she noticed that Sango and Miroku had followed her leaving Inuyasha seething. Kagome closed her eyes finally getting some shade from the sun's heated glare and getting prepared for the hanyou's outburst.

Opening one eye, she came face to face with a pair of amber eyes. He was mad, that was entirely obvious, but who had died and made him boss?

Inuyasha glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest unsatisfied that they were all in the brink of breaking down from exhaustion from just walking around.

"How can you expect us to find more jewel shards and defeat Naraku if we just sit here all day?" he growled, sending her an obvious glare.

Kagome found herself standing up once again. She leaned over towards him and pointed a finger at his chest. "All day?" she repeated her voice more stern. "We've been walking around for _half_of the day without so much as food or water or rest! It's hard to fight on an empty stomach and tired limbs and muscles you know!"

It didn't take long for a heated argument to rise, causing Sango, Miroku and Shippo to sigh in defeat. Their arguing was almost normal and somewhat natural in which was almost too complicated to put to words. Arguments were considered a part of an everyday activity for them and not arguing for more than an hour probably meant that they were too angry at one other for arguing the previous hour. Complicated indeed.

Miroku stepped in between them waving his arms in front of him to get their attention. "Inuyasha, perhaps it is best that we rest here for the evening and for the night. We might not find another clearing in the woods to settle down afterwards. It is better that we stay here, and besides, the sun seems to be in real heat today. The shade would do us some good," he said with a lopsided smile on his face.

With a simple, "Feh," Inuyasha leaped up and settled himself on a tree, crossing his arms in defeat.

Kagome groaned in frustration at the hanyou's stubbornness and sat back down on the rock, watching as Miroku and Sango unpacked their things for the night. She was silently hoping that there would be a hot spring somewhere nearby where she could wash away the sweat and cool down her tired muscles. It really had been a long, exhausting day.

"I can't believe that it's so hot today," Shippo complained rubbing his eyes warily. "Do you think it will be like this tomorrow?"

Miroku looked up towards the sky, holding up his hand to shield his eyes. "Probably," he said. "We are in the middle of the summer heat. There is a chance that the sun's rays will be fiercer as the week progresses." He smiled innocently. "Not that I mind. Sweat radiating from a woman's soft skin is more than enough for a man to endure all week if he must."

There was a loud smack that echoed deep into the forest in which Sango's hand came in contact behind Miroku's head sending him flying to the ground. She put her hands to her hips.

"We're practically _melting_ out here and all you can think about are women! Honestly, Miroku!" she exclaimed.

Sighing, the houshi picked himself up and dusted his robes. He gave her another innocent smile. "Oh Sango, I was only joking. I don't always think about women you know." He gave her an 'innocent pat on the behind,' and another smack echoed throughout the forest.

Kagome laughed nervously at the two, but before she could blink, she felt an immediate pack of air and wind around her, and held onto her flying hair. The whirlwind stopped and Kagome found her hands clamped together, her forehead pressed against that of the leader of the wolf youkai, Kouga's. He stared at her, eyes swirling with easily seen emotion. She gave him a friendly smile, a simple, "Hello," and a nervous laugh.

Almost in an instant as he had appeared, Inuyasha leapt down from his tree and made a grab for Kagome's wrist, bringing her behind him as if she had been bitten by seemingly grotesque rodent. He glared at his rival preparing to draw out his Tetsusaiga.

"Kouga!" he snarled angrily. "What the hell do you want?"

It was obvious to everyone what Kouga wanted. He would casually drop by once or twice a week bringing Kagome flowers or love tokens to acquire the female's affection and love. Honestly, to Kagome though, it seemed as if he just came to taunt Inuyasha by claiming his right on her. It always ended the same; a huge fist-fight of confrontation.

Kouga glared at the hanyou and then stuck his nose in the air in a stubborn manner practically urging for Inuyasha to attack him. "I've come to bring something for my dear Kagome," he declared. Pushing pass Inuyasha he grabbed onto the young miko's hands bringing them close to his chest.

"Oh Kagome, the sun's rays have brought a different color to your cheeks. How your beauty shines," he declared.

Kagome laughed nervously, "T-Thank you, Kouga-kun," she stammered.

Miroku held onto Inuyasha's robes as he prepared to launch himself upon the wolf. "Inuyasha please, restrain yourself," he instructed, and gave a disappointed sigh. "It really _is_ almost normal for Kouga to visit once in a while."

"Yeah well... I still don't like it one bit..." Inuyasha turned towards Kouga again, his teeth clenched. "You hear me, you stupid wolf? You're _not_ wanted! Stay away from Kagome!"

Kouga just grunted in a response and turned back towards his chosen woman, slipping something that resembled an oddly shaped, glass object on her wrist. Looking at the jewelry, Kagome could only gasp.

"T-This is a really lovely bracelet, Kouga," she proclaimed examining the glass accessory. "But you didn't have to."

"I went by a village earlier on, and when I saw it, I thought about you—not like I don't always think about you, because I always do--but I decided it would look really nice on my Kagome," Kouga chanted not letting his gaze drift from hers.

Kagome gave another nervous laugh as Inuyasha struggled more against Miroku, wishing to slice the wolf youkai's throat with his sharp blade. Kouga just turned towards him and smirked triumphantly, still holding Kagome's hand.

"I've got to be going now, but I promise that I'll be back in a few days," he told her. The wolf gave one last wave and was suddenly gone.

As soon as he departed, Ginta and Hakkaku came running screaming for their lord to stop and to wait for them. They passed Kagome, acknowledging her with a quick, "Hello, Lady Kagome," and a, "Goodbye, Lady Kagome."

A growl could be heard, which only could have come from Inuyasha who was still extremely pissed off that they had let Kouga go. Kagome figured that it was probably because of small trinket that was now on her wrist. She had to admit that it was really pretty and didn't weigh a lot like its looks made it appear so.

"Feh! It's just a worthless piece of trash. I suggest you let me chuck it somewhere," the hanyou grumbled, though he knew what the obvious answer was, as he got back up on his tree and crossing his arms over his chest.

The others looked upon him with hopeful smiles on their faces and silently shaking their heads in defeat. It was as clear as day, that Kagome didn't desire Kouga, as he did her. Even Inuyasha knew this, but something inside him would snap every time the wolf youkai came to visit. How could one act so freely on his feelings? No one declared love quite like Kouga did, especially when it came to Kagome. The hanyou found it terribly irritating that one could act as such and in ways he could not with Kagome. It bothered him, and made him feel incredibly angry and jealous. Feh.

Kagome sighed and offered her help in making dinner with Sango. Even as night approached, the air was hot and humid. Silently, she prayed that it would rain or that they would find a river soon enough. She may just jump into it with her clothes on; she really couldn't care at the moment. Upon realizing that the weather would always be like this in the summers, she thanked Kami that it was not the same five hundred years in the future.

After eating dinner, she lay on the grass watching the stars that had begun to appear one by one in the sky. The annoyed-looking taijiaya had settled herself with the neko youkai, brushing its fur, while the houshi made trendy, mischievous advances towards her. Kagome heard a loud _'smack' _and giggled to herself as Miroku walked away towards the fire with a red hand print on his cheek.

The hanyou, however, still hadn't departed from his tree. Kagome couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep or if he just didn't want to start a conversation with anyone. Looking over to her right, she watched the kitsune drawing pictures on the piece of paper with the crayons she had given him. Many things fascinated them, the youkai and the people of this time. Laughing to herself, Kagome wondered how they would fare off in her world. Everything seemed so easy back home, but in this feudal era, things were so much more difficult and required many things to be done properly. Somehow, Kagome felt as if she belonged here. This was what she wanted. To be free and to wander around on her own; to be with the people she cared about. Knowing that here, she could help many people and save their lives. Although the road towards the future and Naraku was a dangerous path, she loved moments like these, where something so simple as all of them just being together, could bring her so much happiness and make her feel so safe.

Sighing, she looked back up at the stars. They all seemed to appear now, covering the whole sky. Kagome let a smile cross her face. She really couldn't tell the others how she had been looking forward for the night to come. They knew that she visited the taiyoukai every so often. Actually, it had seemed to start only a few weeks ago. They were rare at first, and she would only stay for a good thirty minutes or so, but she grown accustomed to them faster than she thought.

Now Kagome was usually an easy person to get along with. She was always the one to talk, but somehow she had always felt an awkwardness when she was with the great Taiyoukai of the West, the half brother of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. They barely spoke, or at least, she spoke, he usually ignored her or nodded in response to her questions. It wasn't so bad. She had also found out that she could not be parted long from his ward, Rin, without feeling worry for the girl. She, although human, was just like Shippo in many ways. They were both alone with no parents and had found others to take care of them. Just like Shippo had found her, Rin had found Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled to herself, although he tried to hide it, she knew that the taiyoukai cared deeply for the girl as one would a father to a daughter.

Sighing and then getting on her feet, the young miko grabbed her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked towards Inuyasha's tree. He would probably get mad again. It wasn't unusual or anything, he did every night she left to go find his half brother. No shocker at all.

"Inuyasha!" She called. When there was no answer, she assumed he was listening. "I'm going for now, but I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

Still no response, then... "Fine, go to your _precious_ Sesshoumaru."

Kagome sighed and headed towards the forest, but Inuyasha's voice caught her.

" ...You take care of yourself, you hear?"

The voice seemed hesitant, and Kagome could not help but smile. The hanyou barely showed it, but he cared of her, even if all they do at certain times was fight.

Making her way deep in the forest she tried to shake away her thoughts of unrequited love for the ignorant hanyou. Though he showed it at times... she knew it was impossible for him to forget his Kikyo. She was his first love. No matter how far apart they were, no matter how much they told themselves that they hated each other or tried to, they still always thought of each other. Kagome knew that nothing could change that. There would be times when Inuyasha would be staring off. His eyes would always seem distant and even though it didn't happen that often, she knew he was thinking of the undead miko. There was nothing she could do about it. She felt as if she should hate Kikyo. Kami knows that she had tried to, but the love she felt for the Inuyasha was far too great. It tore at her heart, and often she scolded herself for being too weak. Perhaps she _was_ too young to fall in love. She was foolish, she knew that. Though Kagome never was one to give up, every time she saw him with the far away look in his eyes, she always felt as if she had already lost.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed out. A sad look crossed her face and stopped suddenly realizing that she was had arrived in one of the clearings of the forest. There was a river that separated the two pieces of land and many trees and tall grasses surrounding the area. She frowned to herself, wondering why they hadn't stumbled on such an area before.

Looking around she spotted the little girl running around flailing her arms to tease the toad youkai by trying to get him to play with her. The dragon youkai with two heads gently lapped up the water as it settled itself on the soft grass. Kagome sighed and walked towards them searching around for the taiyoukai. Silently she hoped that he hadn't gone off on his own. Whenever he did, Kagome often found that time would go by so much more slowly. Quite depressing actually.

But it didn't take her long to find him sitting underneath a tree. He sat with is knee up and his arm rested on it like he always did when she found him. Kagome knew that he had already caught her scent and knew she was there, but as usual, he said nothing to acknowledge her presence. She rolled her eyes and turned to say something to him when something small came to hug her legs.

"Kagome!"

Glancing down at the small bundle that was hugging her close, Kagome smiled. "Rin, have you missed me?" she asked.

The girl looked up at her with bright eyes shining. She smiled and nodded her head, not loosening her grip on the miko's legs. Kagome giggled. She couldn't help but feel the warmth from the young girl's body. She knew that Rin felt safe with her and often looked at her as an older sister or as a mother.

'_She's just like Shippo,'_ Kagome said to herself. The kitsune had always looked up to Kagome as his mother. He relied on her for protection, either from youkai or Inuyasha. They were all the same though, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Rin. All of them had lost their parents when they were little and although her own mother was sometimes a hassle, annoying most of the time, Kagome knew that she cared. She knew that not having her mother, her grandfather or Souta around, everything would seem empty around the shrine. She was glad that both Shippo and Rin had people around them to make them feel loved.

"Did Kagome-neesan bring anything for Rin today?" the girl chirped up finally letting for of Kagome's legs.

Kagome gave a faint smile seeing how eager the young ward looked. Settling her bag pack down on the ground, she began going through the things until she found a coloring book and a box set of crayons. Souta would probably get mad at her for taking most of his belongings, but she loved seeing the look on people's faces when she showed them things from her world. They always looked so interested and captivated by the smallest and simplest things.

"See this here? This is a coloring book." Kagome flipped a page and took out one of the crayons from the box. "And these are crayons, see...you color the pictures in like this." She took the red one and began coloring in the shapes. Glancing at the young one next to her, Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. Rin's eyes had gone wide, her mouth hanging. She had seen ink on paper; always black, but never bright colors like the ones Kagome showed her.

"Sorcery!"

Kagome rolled her eyes upon hearing the toad's mockery of her. The arrogant little youkai made sure that whenever she was near to throw an insult or two, whether it was to her face, or behind her back. He would find any means to put her down. Usually it consisted of the usual mockery of her hair and clothing. Not that it mattered to her anyways. Kagome was used to getting odd and strange looks from people whenever they would go by a village. Most people resented her being a miko because of her strange attire, and how her skirt was apparently too_ short_. As if. The school uniform was strictly professional.

"No one asked for your opinion, okay?" Kagome shot back at him. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the one called Jaken.

She saw the anger that welled up on the toad's face as he marched up towards her and pointed a long green finger at her face. "H-How dare you! You-You human! How dare you insult this Jaken, retainer of the great Sesshoumaru-sama!" he contorted.

The miko's eye twitched. She really didn't know why Sesshoumaru put up with the annoying toad youkai. He didn't do much, as a matter of fact, without his staff of heads; the cocky little toad could barely hurt a fly. Kagome towered over him with her height. Even if she wasn't that tall, Jaken who completely lacked in height only came up just above her knees. To him she was a giant.

"Well it's not my fault you're a stupid, little toad!"

"You filthy human wench!"

"Ugly butt-faced toad!"

Rin watched and blinked at the two bickering at each other. Sometimes she couldn't even tell who would start the insults, but it would always end up in a heated argument with some of the weirdest insults she could ever hear of from Kagome.

The taiyoukai's eyebrows knitted themselves together as his ears picked up the argument between his retainer and the miko. He opened his eyes, frustrated that he felt like he always had to be the one to intervene.

"Enough."

Kagome shut her mouth and glanced up at him. He had yet to move from his position but she could tell that he was angry, either that or terribly annoyed. Out of all the youkai she had ever met, even if it was Naraku, no one compared to Sesshoumaru when he was angry.

Eyes shifting to Jaken who had began apologizing immediately to his lord, Kagome rolled her eyes. Honestly. What did she do? He was the one that started it. Giggling at the thought, she almost felt like a child, bickering with her younger sibling. In this case however, an ugly toad youkai who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Sesshoumaru never took his eyes from the view of the lake and felt the wind blow his hair back. "Jaken, take Rin for her bath before she sleeps."

Kagome blinked when she saw his eyes dart from her to the view of the lake. She looked over at Rin who was trying to get Jaken to hold the coloring book and the box of crayons as she dragged him off the lake's edge.

"Come Jaken-sama, Rin saw some pretty flowers near the lake. Can Rin draw them after she has taken her bath?" she asked the toad.

"Do what ever you want, but make it quick. This Jaken refuses to leave the filthy wench for long with our great Sesshoumaru-sama." The toad glanced at Kagome and gave her an evil glare before waddling to catch up with Rin.

Kagome could only stick her tongue out after him. Indeed, she felt like a child when arguing with either Jaken or Inuyasha. Sighing, she looked towards where the Sesshoumaru sat. He still hadn't moved from his spot nor did he acknowledge her presence.

Slowly she made her way towards the tree and sat down beside him on the grass and wrapped her arms around her knees. She tried not to look at him, but couldn't help but glance at his face from time to time. Although it had been really hot earlier that day, Kagome couldn't help but feel the hairs on her body stick up as the wind blew past them. It seemed to blow back the taiyoukai's hair but remained to look like absolute combed silk. Quickly finding herself staring, she blushed and looked ahead. Still, he said nothing to her. Surprisingly, she didn't feel awkward or bored. It was like this every night. Sometimes she wondered if he teased her by pushing her to go over a borderline with her limits.

"So... how was your day?" Kagome mentally slapped herself for the comment she just gave. She had attempted to break the silence, but she never suspected to say something as lame as what she had just said.

In a feudal attempt to hide her embarrassment, she buried her face on the soft creamy flesh of her knees. Kagome found it extremely hard to hide her reddened face from his view. That is, if he was looking at her at all. She was almost certain that he had not heard her due to his silence, but then he finally spoke.

"I slaughtered a youkai that the disgusting hanyou sent to find me," he said. It almost came out as a drawl or a lazy response to her question.

"You mean Naraku?" Kagome lifted her face off her knees and looked at him with curious eyes. "Why did he send a youkai to attack you?"

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the lake, not yet looking at her. "It does not matter. The creature is dead and deteriorating beneath soil. The filthy hanyou will soon feel the poison from my claws for threatening this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blinked at him. Why was it that everything he said almost always ended a conversation? It was as if nothing she could say would take it any further. So Naraku had sent a youkai to attack him. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, thinking. She would never be able to figure out what went through that hanyou's head. What was the purpose of attacking Sesshoumaru? Did Naraku see him as an opposed threat?

The taiyoukai glanced towards the human girl sitting beside him. He would never figure _her_ out. She always would seem to say something to get his attention and then when he would give a logical answer, she would stay quiet and think to herself. It wasn't hard to figure out actually, he could see the different expressions on her face as she thought, or digested what ever he said to her. _'Strange... these humans...'_

"The youkai also had in its possession, this..."

Kagome seemed to snap out of her dreary thoughts and she looked up at him once more. His faced seemed focus on one thing and she realized that he was staring at his hand; or rather, something that he was holding in between his fingers.

"A jewel shard!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment then finally glanced at her. Kagome could feel heat rising to her cheeks as he stared at her with his piercing amber eyes. She knew that staring was bad, but she could not help herself. Slowly, she opened her mouth to say something to him, but nothing came out. Only then did she realize that he was holding out the jewel shard to her.

If it was even possible for her face to turn any more red, it would have. "Oh, um, are you sure I can have this?" she asked unsure.

"Well I am holding it out to you, am I not, miko?" Sesshoumaru never let his eyes move from her reddened face. He let his eyes narrow a bit when she continued to just stare at him. "This Sesshoumaru has no reason to keep such a thing. Youkai who seek out fragments from the jewel are weak. This Sesshoumaru is not."

"Oh!" Sesshoumaru felt her fingers brush against his as she collected the glowing fragment, purifying it instantly. He watched silently, his eyes following her every movement as she took the shard and placed it in the small glass container she had around her neck.

She looked up at him smiling. "Thank you..."

He looked away from her and back towards the lake, only to notice that fireflies had surrounded themselves around the area. Their huge masses lit up the lake and around the tall reeds that were near. Sesshoumaru felt the girl beside him stand up rather quickly when she noticed the strange glows.

"Fireflies!" she exclaimed lightening up, a smile plastered on her face. She voluntary tried to catch one between her fingers but failed miserably, though it did not stop her from trying again... and again, and again.

Sesshoumaru could not help but watch her, fascinated. They were just fireflies. Why did they seem to entertain this miko so? He couldn't understand why she even wanted to touch one. Fireflies were very sensitive to another's touch. Never the less, the girl seemed content with her own way of trying to catch the flying creatures.

After a good five minutes she settled back to sitting beside him and propped her elbows behind her, leaning back. He noticed her staring towards the sky, and he allowed himself to lean against the tree to stare up as well. The sky had gotten dark in mere hours, but were still illuminated by stars that were scattered about.

"Sesshoumaru?" The taiyoukai glanced towards her upon hearing his name. "Do you think that...fireflies are like stars?" she asked.

He almost snorted at the thought, deciding upon himself that humans were definitely ignorant and most blatantly stupid. "I did not imagine you could become even more stupid than you already are. You prove me wrong, miko."

Kagome frowned and gave a, 'hmph,' at his comment. He really _was_ like Inuyasha at times. The hanyou would constantly yell insults on how much he 'despised' her or why she was so different from other females. His older half-brother wasn't any different; Sesshoumaru often mocked her, his insults always direct and said in such a calm manner that it often drove Kagome insane.

"Geez. I was just thinking that—"

"Then I suggest that you keep those thoughts to yourself. This Sesshoumaru has no desire to hear such foolish comments." Kagome glared at him, her lips forming a small pout.

"I was _merely_ suggesting—that if you were up high in the air looking down at the land-- I wonder if you would see the fireflies as stars. Since they both are very bright from far away distances," she said, the pout still upon her face, as she glared at him. "It was _merely_ a thought..."

Sesshoumaru gave her a side glance but didn't answer. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, his gaze wandered to back to the sky. He could not deny that it was a possibility what she had said. Though, he would never admit to this. Sometimes he couldn't understand why the things this girl would say, as stupid as it may seem at times, were often logical. It lingered in his mind for a second or so before he came to realize that she was still waiting for an answer from him.

"You talk foolish nonsense."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew that there was no way of reasoning with him, though she did admit to herself that her suggestion of fireflies being stars were childish and immature. The thought had been in her mind for quite sometime now, every now and then that she would see fireflies. She knew that telling Inuyasha would probably earn her an insult on how stupid she was and she wondered slightly why she had babbled it all to his half-brother instead. Their responses would have been momentarily the same, but she felt content with the taiyoukai's answer. Although she was often mocked by him, or insulted, she didn't feel threatened. Maybe that's why she didn't mind sharing this with him.

She snapped out of her thoughts when a firefly came close around her legs. Kagome's face lit up and she made a grab for it but missing completely. A frown settled on her face as it flew away. Letting a sigh pass through her lips, she glanced at the Sesshoumaru, only to find him staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Yeah, well I always wanted to know what it was like to touch one," she said scratching the back of her head.

She stopped laughing when she noticed that his gaze was not directed towards her, but on the hand that she had used in her 'attempt' to try and subdue the firefly. Kagome blinked at him and looked at her hand. There was nothing special about it, it was just an ordinary hand with a—

"Oh!" Sesshoumaru refrained from letting out a sigh. The human was slow in the brains, but he was glad that she had finally caught on that he was staring at the piece of jewelry around her elegant wrist.

He had been enjoying the miko's scent, much to his dismay, when he caught that of a powerful youkai's nearby. The taiyoukai doubted that the miko had taken notice as she was busying herself trying to catch the luminous glow flying around near her fingers. His eyes had scanned their area. There was no presence of another youkai other than himself for miles, and yet he could smell it as if it were right next to him.

When he heard the miko groan with frustration as she failed to catch the firefly yet again with her hand, he noticed it. The crystal bracelet that she wore around her wrist, it had the scent of that pathetic wolf youkai's.

Kagome felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment upon realizing that he was staring at her so intently. "Er—Kouga gave me this as a gift when he uh, came by earlier." She gave a nervous laugh knowing that the taiyoukai was not one to settle for humor.

"Disgraceful." Kagome blinked and her blush faded as Sesshoumaru looked away from her and back at the lake. She wondered if he meant that she was disgusting, or was it the gift that Kouga gave to her that was disgusting.

"... A youkai content on winning a foolish human's heart. He should be put in his place."

Blinking, she stared at the side of his face. "Ahh don't worry, I don't think Kouga's really that serious about me anyways." Giving him a reassuring smile, Kagome got up and reached for her bag pack.

"I guess I should be heading back, the others will be worried about me." The taiyoukai gave a nod, his eyes transfixed on the lake.

"Tell Rin I said good night, okay?" No response.

Kagome's smile faded, "Oyasumi?"

No response.

Pouting, she decided that his silent treatment meant a yes and headed back towards the forest path.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a brief moment, silently missing her scent. He turned his head, staring at the miko's retreating form. Closing his eyes once more, he felt the chill of the wind blow against his face and slightly caressing his hair back. She was gone, her petite form disappearing into those of the silent trees. The scent lingered for a moment and in a few seconds, it disappeared as well.

"Oyasumi."

* * *

Okay so that sucked, but it's my first sess/kag fanfiction so be nice please! I know that I seemed to have blabbered about most of the other characters before and that there's little sess/kag moments, but it'll get better in the next chapter i promise! 

And for those who are unfamiliar with the Japanese language I used—here are the translations!

Oyasumi – good night


	2. Only for a brief moment

Distant Moons

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any other character. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi (

Summary:_"You are unfit to protect this miko, Inuyasha. She will remain under my protection, for I cannot let the hanyou, Naraku, get the upper hand in this war. But believe me when I say I will kill you if you are foolish enough to try and stop me."_

A/N: For those who didn't know, this story takes place during episode 81; Finally Broken Naraku's Mystery. So this all takes place after the Inu tachi find out that Sesshoumaru takes care of Rin. But thanks for all the reviews! Frankly I don't know why I'm here writing or –ahem—typing, when it's so nice and sunny outside! ( lol well I guess that's a good thing for you readers then ) I actually realize that I didn't put in how Kagome knew where to find Sesshoumaru in the first chapter so I'll explain it in this one! On with the story!

* * *

"Ohhh, it's so hot! Why can't a breeze come by once in a while?" Inuyasha turned his head and glared at the miko. She hadn't stopped complaining about the weather since the morning. Although Inuyasha couldn't really argue with her, fate always seemed to intervene every time they would get close to finding Naraku. In this case, they were slowed down by the sun.

Inuyasha gave a low growl and removed his red haori, flinging it over his shoulder. Even if he_ was_ a hanyou, there were limits as to how much his skin could take from burning heat and although he didn't admit to the fact, these were one of the times. He frowned suddenly. Actually, he felt almost faint. Waves of pain scorched through his head feeling like tiny needles poking his brain only for their sheer pleasure. Inuyasha rubbed his temples feeling a migraine settling in. He predicted this would happen as he hadn't slept in days...no, weeks even. The thought of Kagome wandering around the forest by herself to find his half-brother kept him up most nights thinking. When she _would_come back, relief would wash over him, happy that Sesshoumaru hadn't lost his patience and just eaten the girl. Even when she slept soundly in her sleeping bag, he still watched over her. He knew he should have just gotten some sleep, and he would often ask himself why he hadn't just shut his eyes and snore away. Oh but he knew—he knew that he couldn't pry his eyes from the soundly, sleeping miko.

"Great... I'm like some stalker now..." he growled under his breath.

The hanyou felt something perch on his shoulder. "What did you say, Inuyasha?" the kitsune asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly at the annoyance. He really didn't need this right now. As soon as he hit the kitsune, he knew that Kagome would 'sit' him and that wasn't exactly going to help with his headache now was it?

Glaring at the kit called Shippo, Inuyasha just closed his eyes trying to ignore all sounds around him. They had a long way to go, and he would rather die than be the one to suggest that they stop for rest. Realizing that no one from the group had suggested the comment of, 'taking a break,' the hanyou actually wished that one would just bring it up quickly and save him the trouble of saying it himself.

"Do you sense a youkai? Do you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha could feel his eye twitching wildly and he opened his eyes finding the kitsune, Shippo's bright eyes staring at him. Of all the times to be annoying...why now?

"Where's the youkai, Inuyasha?"

"Shippo..." he gave off a warning growl and the kit jumped off his shoulder looking extremely frightened.

He heard Kagome the from behind him say something to reassure the kitsune, but he could care less. Inuyasha wanted sleep and he was sure he would collapse at any minute if he did not get rest.

Miroku stepped up first noticing the distressing look on the hanyou's face. "Is something the matter, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"No."

Kagome blinked and stared at Inuyasha's back for a moment. He had been actually strange since the morning not talking to anyone and just grumbling to himself quietly. She wondered slightly if it was because she had returned so late the other night. Knowing fully well that Inuyasha still didn't accept Sesshoumaru as anything more than an enemy, she thought that maybe he would have gotten used to the fact that his older brother wouldn't hurt her.

"Inuyasha?"

"_What now_?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" She strode along and stopped right in front of him, staring carefully at his face.

The hanyou's face became flushed and he looked away quickly. "No, there's nothing wrong. How many times do I have to tell you?" he retorted, his eyebrows knitting together.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Geesh! I'm sorry! Next time, how about I just stop worrying about you!" she yelled.

"Who asked you to worry about me in the first place, wench?"

"And what does that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly like it sounds!"

"SIT!"

The two ningen followers gave a heated sigh. There they go again, bickering. The morning had been somewhat peaceful to them before Inuyasha and Kagome had started arguing.

Miroku used his hand as he shielded his eyes from the sun. He had been right. The heat was more intense than yesterday and only proved to be another obstacle to overcome. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he closed his eyes and tried to sense out the nearby village. Perhaps they should seek shelter for the time being—that is...until the sun calmed itself.

"We're never going to get anywhere from here—" Sango breathed out and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the beaten down hanyou whose face was still plastered on the ground. Kagome loomed over him glaring hard. Then she stuck her nose in the air and continued walking off.

"Stupid wench!"

The houshi kneeled down in front of the fallen inu and sighed. "Kagome," he called looking over his shoulder.

Footsteps stopped themselves and Kagome looked back, blinking. "What?"

"Perhaps we should head east... didn't Inuyasha say there was a village there a while ago? It would be best if we stopped and rest. The heat, and even _I_ must admit, is too hot to bare," Miroku held out a hand for the hanyou but he brushed it off, muttering that he didn't need anyone's help.

Kagome blinked again and headed back towards the group. "Yeah, okay. A village means that they must use some kind of water source. And water source means there's a river. And river means a bath!"

A huge smile appeared on her face and she ran back towards the path. "Come on, Inuyasha! The village awaits!"

Inuyasha grumbled something about arrogant wenches and stalked on after her, silently relieved that they would find some shelter from the heat.

---

It wouldn't stop... it just wouldn't. The dripping sound that had caught the hanyou's ears some time ago would not cease. It irritated him, putting him out of meditation. Perhaps putting a barrier around this new abandoned palace was not such a brilliant plan. While the weather was scorching hot everywhere else, his barrier prevented the sun's rays from seeping through. Darkness was all that loomed over this forest.

Slowly the hanyou, Naraku, opened his eyes. Months... it had been months since his mistake. He knew not of the fool, Inuyasha's power and will to use the Tetsusaiga to break his barrier. That mistake had nearly cost him his life. No... No other mistake can occur in this next plan. He had been plotting for months... and it was perfect.

If it had not been for Inuyasha interfering, he would have easily absorbed the arrogant taiyoukai into his own person. He hated the two brothers with a passion. At first all he focused his anger on was Inuyasha and though he was fun to tease, he must admit that the inu showed great strength in battle. Not powerful enough to rival his own...but certainly powerful.

Inuyasha still and would always have, the love of Kikyo. Still... with Onigumo's heart beating heavily in his chest, he did not feel anything but hatred towards the undead miko. She was nothing but worthless trash to him. Dirt...dirt that belonged on the ground beneath his feet. And soon, she would once again lay there.

However...there was still another ...distraction that plagued his mind. He had at least hoped that when Inuyasha came to break down his barrier... he had hoped that _at least_, his wench would have been there. Then maybe it might have motivated and strengthened his will to kill both of the brothers.

'_Ah yes, Kagome... She still remains a mystery to me.' _Naraku smirked and closed his eyes briefly. He could not put to words as to how he felt towards the energetic miko that surpassed Kikyo. Not now... no... Certainly not now, but she would in time.

Inuyasha's wench seemed very much unaware of her hidden talents and that put him one step ahead. She had somehow put a spell on him, as she plagued his mind over and over. Sleep eluded him, not that he needed it, but his desire for her rivaled that of Onigumo's desire for Kikyo. Strange... he found it odd that he would desire a human, more or less, one that looked like Kikyo, but her reincarnation as well.

Frowning, the hanyou leaned back against the deteriorating wall. He would have to make time and regenerate more of his body. Even with more of the Shikon no Tama, the damage inflicted on him by the two brothers had greatly decreased his strength.

'_One more day...just one more day...' _All of her will belong to me. He smirked. Having friends in high places was certainly an advantage... but having such, of a living but dead youaki of shadows... he was sure to win this war.

---

"Well, at least they gave us a very cozy room, even though we have to share it all." Miroku stated looking around the carefully laid down futons on the floor.

"How do we possibly fit here? My hirakotsu takes up most of the room already," Sango said leaning her boomerang against the far corner of the wall.

The hanyou puffed out his chest and marched to the middle of the room laying down on the futon. He roughly pulled the covers overtop his head, leaving Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo speechless.

"Is Inuyasha sick?" the kitsune asked poking the bump in the blanket that was the hanyou's head.

"Perhaps he still feels the pain from all the sits Kagome gave him." Miroku replied sighing as he softly poked the side of Inuyasha's head with his foot.

Sango moved over beside the fallen hanyou and began poking the other side of his head with her finger. "He _has_ been acting strange all day," she said.

Kagome still had her arms crossed over her chest as she approached Inuyasha's resting spot. She triumphantly placed her foot overtop his head. "Inuyasha! What is your problem? Tell me what's wrong!"

Inuyasha growled. It wasn't a question, but a demand. That's how Kagome acted and he had very little doubt that she would ever change. She was such a strange human. Right now, however, all he wanted was sleep. At least he knew it was daylight, and that she would be here at the village. Not somewhere in the forest... with _him_...

"Leave me alone, you stupid wench!" he growled.

"Hmph!"

The hanyou heard the sound of rushing footsteps, a door slamming, and the sighs from Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Slipping the covers off his face, Inuyasha sat up and looked the way the miko had gone, a distressing look coming over his face.

"Do not worry, Inuyasha. Kagome's probably just gone to take a bath," the houshi reassured. The hanyou looked at his hands, his expression not changing, so Miroku continued. "She has been complaining about not taking a bath in a while. Leave her to cool off. And besides, it seems you want some time for yourself as well."

Inuyasha cranked an eye open as the two retreating figures left the room. "Miroku," he called out, "... you better not spy on her, you lecher." He lay back down and covered his head with the sheets.

The houshi smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his head. "Me? Inuyasha, you surely are mistaken! This is no time to be thinking of the perfectness of the perfect skin of a beautiful woman, and by that, I mean—"

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he heard the loud smack. Hearing the two finally leaving, he let his thoughts wander. Tonight, he'll tell her ... he'll finally tell her. He'd have to apologize anyways for his behavior. _'Might as well tell her...'_

---

The sound of rushing water led the miko to her current destination; the river. People from the village had said there was a spot where the river led to a small clearing that was used by the women to bathe in privately. She would need the privacy to gather some thoughts.

Slipping out of her clothing, she settled herself sitting on a rock and soaking the rest of her body. Kagome closed her eyes tightly attempting to forget the ignorant hanyou. She sighed as the cold water finally did its work and cooled down her body. After a long afternoon, of nothing but traveling with the sun on her back, nothing felt better than a good soak in cold water.

"Stupid Inuyasha. What's his problem anyway?" she muttered under her breath.

Sometimes she really got annoyed and angry with his attitude. At times she would tolerate it, and even seemed to have fun arguing with him, but... sometimes she really would wish that he would consider her feelings more often. Sometimes...sometimes...she wished that he were more like his brother.

Kagome's eyes snapped open in realization. She hated comparing the two brothers with each other. Often she found herself doing so and Kagome couldn't help but frown. Thinking of Sesshoumaru just now, she wondered if he would be nearby tonight.

The taiyoukai had a habit of always being in reach of her senses, but far away enough for his scent or aura to not be detected by Inuyasha. He always seemed to follow their group, or was it that he knew Naraku would be drawn to them, thus giving him a perfect chance to strike. For what ever reason he had for being near... she was glad. Kagome smiled softly, she was glad to be seeing him tonight again...that she would admit.

'_Inuyasha's probably just jealous that I'm paying a lot of attention to Sesshoumaru,' _she giggled inwardly, thinking of their childish sibling rivalry. _'I guess I should be more thoughtful on how Inuyasha feels. He's already tolerating with the fact that I always visit his brother.'_Sighing, she felt the anger and annoyance for the hanyou leave her and she closed her eyes once more, loving the feel of the water against her bare skin.

---

It was no use... sleep would not come to him. Inuyasha felt like screaming. He had enough trouble with Naraku. Then with Kouga coming around every so often... and there was that thing with Sesshoumaru... How much stress can an innocent little hanyou take?

The sun had begun to set, the air slightly becoming cooler. Sango and Miroku had gone to gather information from the villagers as to find out of Naraku's whereabouts. Shippo, of course left with them, as did Kirara. So now... Inuyasha was left to sit alone on his futon waiting for Kagome to come back.

Just as he rubbed his temples, the door swung open and Kagome came in stretching her arms. He peeked at her from half closed eyes as she walked over to the corner of the room where her belongings lay. Raising an eyebrow, he watched her put the yellow bag pack on. It wasn't even night time yet...was she going to him already?

"Where are you headed off to?"

Kagome felt the hairs on her back stand up and she turned around quickly, giving a nervous laugh. "Inuyasha! I thought you were asleep," she said taking a step closer towards him.

He just stared back at her with a grim expression on his face. Kagome blinked. She couldn't believe it. Was he still mad at her? It was hardly her fault and she herself had already forgotten about it.

The hanyou crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes as he spoke steadily. "You're going already, are you?"

"Well, yeah. I thought if I left earlier that I'd get back faster. Then you wouldn't have to stay up every night waiting for me to come back." She gave him an innocent smile, but his expression didn't change.

Kagome kneeled down beside him. "Sesshoumaru's not going to harm me or anything you know—"

"And how would you know that?" The miko stared wide eyed. Inuyasha had gotten to his feet and was now looming over her as she knelt on the floor. His eyebrows were knitted together tightly and his fangs slightly bared. He growled.

"W-What?"

Inuyasha suppressed another growl. "Don't play dumb, Kagome." He watched her eyes all this time as he spoke. Now...now he would tell her... "Don't see Sesshoumaru anymore."

Less then a second, Kagome was at her feet, facing him eye to eye. Her expression had changed as well; from shocked, to confusion and now, to anger. "What are you talking about?" she tried to keep her voice steady, but she found that the words slipping out of her mouth were stuttered out.

"It's not safe to be near him, Kagome," he started again. "I know you're a very kind person, but _wake up_! This is Sesshoumaru. He won't change for no one, do you hear me? No one. He hasn't changed at all. He still wants the Tetsusaiga and he _still_ wants to kill me!"

"And how would you know that? I've spent more time with your brother than you have your entire life—!" Kagome clamped her mouth shut, silently wishing to take back the words she had just said.

His eyes changed and faltered for a second. "...You're right. I don't know my brother all that well. I don't know him inside out because he hates me. But..." he stopped for a moment and looked back at her, "I've been around longer than you have. He is nothing but a cold blooded monster. Kagome if you don't stop this, you'll get hurt!"

It seemed like forever before she finally spoke.

"You're wrong, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru would never hurt me. Do you hate him that much? You're brothers you know, just because he hates you, doesn't mean—"

"Stop comparing me with Sesshoumaru!" He watched her eyes widen with realization and now his own, realizing that he had grabbed her shoulders forcefully. The hanyou continued, "We're two completely different people, Kagome! We're not the same! Don't look at my face and see _him_!"

She couldn't find the words to say... she wanted so desperately to get back at him. To say those words... but... _'Don't you compare__** me**__ with Kikyo, Inuyasha...? Isn't she the one you always think of when you look at me?' _Kagome looked away her eyes hidden by her bangs. She remained silent... then took off.

---

He opened his eyes slowly feeling her presence draw nearer. Her aura was different tonight... she seemed distressed and was running at full speed towards him. Leaning back against the tree the taiyoukai closed his eyes again feeling the breeze coming in. Nearer and nearer...

The footsteps stopped a few meters away and he could hear her fast breathing. She slowly walked up to him and sat down.

It was none of his business, he had decided. Humans were disgusting beings that should only exist for slave laboring and for the release of stress. They were nothing more. Certainly the one next to him_deserved_ nothing more. _'Foolish miko. A slave to your own emotions... it will be your downfall...' _

"Where is Rin?" Her voice trembled slightly. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was crying before. He could smell the salted tears that she had wiped away, the scent still lingering in the air.

"You and your _companions_ have traveled quite a distance, miko. It is hard for a child to keep up. This Sesshoumaru has left them miles behind."

Kagome tilted her head to look at him, hardly believing that this person was the one she and Inuyasha had a fight over. Right now, she just felt useless and vulnerable. That's what Sesshoumaru would probably be thinking of anyways.

Sighing she pulled her knees up and laid her forehead down on them, closing her eyes to try and calm her breathing. Kagome felt the taiyoukai shift next to her and she turned to look at him, finding that he had stood up, his tall figure looming over hers.

His amber eyes met her blue ones, "Get up."

She didn't want to, feeling that her legs might collapse if she did. However, she knew that the taiyoukai was a proud youaki and hated to be disobeyed. Lifting herself off the ground, she managed to pull herself together.

"Close you eyes, miko." His voice was smooth but his face was kept emotionless.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes slowly feeling nervous. Why would he possibly want her to close her eyes for? It had come as total shock to her when he spoke, for he did so rarely.

The miko felt the rustling of leaves nearby and felt her hair getting blown back by the wind. It almost calmed her and nearly washed away her thoughts and frustrations for Inuyasha, when strong arms held her from behind, lifting her small figure.

A small gasp escaped her lips and she meant to open her eyes, but decided against it. Whatever it was that Sesshoumaru had in mind, she knew it would do her no harm.

His arms around her tightened and Kagome felt that her feet had left the ground completely. Were they flying? If so...where? The miko trembled as she felt a gust of wind blow past, but his arms held her protectively, holding her in place. Kagome didn't exactly know what she looked like at the moment, but knew at least that he face must have resembled a bright tomato. Secretly, she was glad that he was behind her and could not see her face completely. Though, her back was pressed rather tightly against his armor.

Kagome gulped. His armor... She tried not to move, suddenly realizing that his armor might pierce her skin if she dare struggle. _'Is that why he's holding me so still?'_

It seemed to take forever and Kagome found herself relaxing in his embrace. She nearly slapped herself when admitted that she would rather feel the soft skin of his chest rather than the hard cold armor. Kami...what was she thinking?

Sighing somewhat, she felt as if she were comfortable enough to actually sleep in his arms. Though, the thought was entirely impossible and would be nothing more than a childish fantasy. Kagome felt herself drifting off-- that is... until she heard him say something.

"Mmm...What?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, he had assured her that she could open her eyes, but the miko seemed to have been drifting off to sleep. He suppressed a growl, having the human so near confused his senses. Seemingly, he could not think straight, and her scent was all that reached his nose.

"You may open your eyes, miko," he repeated. Though Sesshoumaru hated repeating himself, he found that he didn't mind as much around this human.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her vision slowly changing from blurry to clear. Where were they? Why were they so high up? Eyes widening, she realized that she and her companion were on a cloud. In fact, they were being held up by it. She squealed and turned around, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's body. What if she fell off?

His stoic mask faltered for a second when the miko turned around sharply and drew him near her. Why was she afraid all of a sudden? Mentally, the taiyoukai rolled his eyes and held onto her firmly. If she were afraid of falling off, then she was a fool. Did she not think that he, Sesshoumaru would have better control of this situation. Certainly unlike some arrogant dirty hanyou that he knew of.

"W-We're up so high!" Kagome stuttered not releasing her hold around his waist. "W-What're we doing here anyways?"

The trees below were dark and the air around them, cold. Kagome shuddered and stared at the moon. It was huge... big and round; a full moon. Was it night time already? She hadn't noticed.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her. "Beneath us," he drawled out.

He saw her blink for a second and then she broke his gaze and looked below, her eyes knitted in confusion. Sesshoumaru didn't exactly know why he was doing this. He could care less. Actually... he didn't care at all. Sure he had thought about it earlier that day, but decided against it later that afternoon. Though...seeing her in a distressing state made him want to comfort her. _'She has bewitched me...'_

"Uh, Sesshoumaru...what exactly am I looking at?" Surely humans couldn't be that stupid. Did he really have to explain the situation? Could she not see for herself? ... Apparently not...

"Did you not tell this Sesshoumaru that you wished to see what they would look like from above?" If she didn't get it, the taiyoukai would proudly declare her the stupidest of all humans. He really would.

They? Kagome looked back down. "Oh!" He watched her face turn a bright pink as her eyes looked around wildly.

Kagome could not help the blush that appeared on her face, nor the bright smile. They were back at the lake and as she looked below, she could see the tiny specks of light that floated by. So...she was right! They did look like stars from up above. The miko gave a relieved sigh, the sight was utterly beautiful. The luminous glow of the tiny little creatures shone brightly through the dark forest and the lake.

'_Did he take me all the way here just to see this?' _Inside she felt flattered, but still, she felt confused. This was not like Sesshoumaru at all. Perhaps someone was in control of his body. She mentally kicked herself for thinking of something so ridiculous.

"It seems your fantasy has come to a reality, miko—" Sesshoumaru was caught of guard when she turned to him, her eyes closed and her lips forming a soft smile.

"Arigatou," she whispered softly.

Sesshoumaru took in every detail of her face. A disturbing feeling came over him and he frowned suddenly, looking away towards the full moon that was hidden by clouds. She seemed to notice the change in him for her smile disappeared and she looked away as well, her face burning red.

'_Did I do something? He seems mad...' _Kagome tried to hide her disappointment and was about to ask him on why he had took her thoughts to consideration when she felt the cloud move suddenly. Giving out a startled squeal, she held back onto him tightly burying her face on the side of neck. _'He smells nice...'_

The taiyoukai stiffened at her change of reaction, but recovered quickly. He reassured her, "There is no need to be frightened, you will not fall," he said gazing back at the moon. Her hold on him tightened even more. "Even if you did, this Sesshoumaru would see to it that you will not fall to your bloody death."

Kagome fought hard not to laugh. She knew he was serious, but even if he was trying to be nice, he just couldn't leave out the 'bloody death' part. Kagome smiled inwardly and loosened her grip as his tightened.

'_He knew...that I was feeling depressed...is that why he did this? ...How... nice...' _Kagome felt herself relaxing into him again and still she wished that his armor did not exist. _'I like him like this...' _Closing her eyes she felt herself drifting.

Sesshoumaru refrained from taking another whiff of her scent. He had somehow become addicted to the smell of her and he almost growled at the thought of a human giving him such a weakness. He was Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, he bore no such weakness. Still... _'Stupid wench.'_

He briefly caught the small smile that appeared on her face as he felt her drift to sleep when they landed. Her steady breathing caught his attention and he observed her more closely.

She wasn't beautiful. To tell the truth, Sesshoumaru had seen many female youkai that were far more beautiful. None of them caught his attention though, often he wondered why. They seemed to be attracted to him none the less, but this particular human miko he held in his arms seemed to bother him the most. She just gave him the most disturbing feeling. The girl... Kagome, was certainly different from normal wenches he came by every so often.

Of course there was that incident with Naraku's offspring. The beautiful wind sorceress, Kagura. He had to admit at one point he had been attracted to her, as she constantly never stopped nagging him about Naraku and showed up regularly. Though, it was a simple attraction--nothing more. It was different with this miko however. Entirely different.

Sesshoumaru remembered the time when he took heed to Rin's rescuing from the human brother of the taijiya that traveled with his brother. The miko had pleaded for him not to kill the spawn of Naraku. He was not one to obey orders, especially not from Inuyasha's wench. He surprised himself even, when he let go of the boy's neck, sparing his life. At that time, he wondered why he had done such a thing. _'That human deserved to die.'_

That was when it all started. Sometime in the night, she came to him; alone. He wondered what her business was and found it odd that the miko didn't fear him. In fact, she seemed rather bold to come up to him and demand to see his ward. Again, he should have killed her. But he didn't.

It had moved on from there, she would casually sense his presence and he would make himself noticeable so that she would find him easier. At first she came once a week, accompanying Rin and arguing constantly with Jaken. Though, it did not take long for her visits to become frequent. _'Now she comes every night.'_

Usually Sesshoumaru would leave Rin with Jaken and Ah Un to go scout the area. To relieve stress—to feed. Since the miko has come, he found that he left rarely. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her waist and pulling her a bit away so he could have a closer look. _'Nothing so special...'_

Gently he shook her awake. "It is time for you to wake, miko. Dawn approaches," he said smoothly.

She moaned a bit and shifted more onto his tail. Sesshoumaru frowned then reached forward and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Wake up," he demanded.

"Mm...Five more minutes, mom... no...Souta get out of my room--- Mmm...sit..."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. Strange indeed. His expression did not change as he clamped his fingers around her nose, and covered her mouth with his palm. He waited...and waited...

Suddenly her eyes snapped opened and he drew his hand away. Kagome took in a large breath. She glared at him and pointing her finger, "You just tried to suffocate me!" she cried.

"This Sesshoumaru was only trying to wake you up. It seems you are a heavy sleeper, miko." Kagome flushed. She had not realized that she had fallen asleep, and on Sesshoumaru! He must have thought she was crazy.

Rubbing her eyes Kagome looked over to where the sun was starting to rise and gasped. She had forgotten about Inuyasha. Was he still mad? It didn't matter... he would be now. This was by far the latest she had ever stayed with Sesshoumaru.

She frowned, thinking about how she would confront the hanyou on her way back. Perhaps he would apologize to her and forget about the whole argument. Though, he would probably ask as to why she had gotten back so late.

"I should probably get back. My friends will worry," she said looking up at the side of his face which bore no expression.

He inclined his head, and closed his eyes briefly before releasing letting his tail release her. Kagome's eyes widened, she hadn't noticed that his tail was the one holding her and not his arms. She blushed and turned to go when she noticed Sesshoumaru's attention were on his right hand.

Kagome blinked and stared at it. A firefly crawled across his fingers, glowing brightly.

Sesshoumaru watched as her face became ecstatic. She peered at his hand, curiosity coming over her face. "Do not feel tense. It will fly away," he said.

When he felt her presence sooth, he watched as she brushed her hand across his. Sesshoumaru felt his body tingle and he froze. Her skin was remarkably soft. Mentally, he shook himself, though the miko did not seem to notice.

The firefly crawled from his hand to hers briefly touching her skin, before flying away. A huge smile appeared on her face. Sesshoumaru continued to watch her. It almost seemed as if she was truly proud of herself. _'Foolish woman.'_

"Someday I'll be able to grasp the light...no matter how far it flies away from me. ...I'll always find it," she said staring at the empty hand. Looking up at him, her smile did not falter.

Sesshoumaru broke their gaze, "Do you not need to head back to your village, miko?" he said.

Her smile disappeared, "Oh yeah, you're right," she turned to leave. "I'll see you then."

"Hn."

She turned to give him a soft smile, then headed down the pathway towards the village. Sesshoumaru watched her leave then looked at his hand. He could still feel the smoothness of her skin when she had brushed against him. _'Only for a brief moment...' _The taiyoukai frowned and turned towards the direction where his ward and retainer eagerly waited for his arrival.

* * *

Well there's the second chapter. Hope that was good. It's actually 1:20 am and I have school tomorrow, so I should probably get to bed. I'll start writing chapter 3 soon, that is if I get good reviews! 


	3. Caught off Guard

Distant Moons

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any other character. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi (

Summary:_"You are unfit to protect this miko, Inuyasha. She will remain under my protection, for I cannot let the hanyou, Naraku, get the upper hand in this war. But believe me when I say I will kill you if you are foolish enough to try and stop me."_

A/N: First of all, thank you to the wonderful reviews people gave me! It really motivated me to write this chapter and to update faster So...thank you all! Arigatou! After this chapter however, I probably won't update as often. Final exams are coming up and I really need to hit the books to pass. I mean...it'd be horrible if I had to take summer school for science, which I'm doing really horrible in right now. If I took summer school then I'd probably update even less than I do. So wish me luck.

* * *

Soft footsteps could be heard as the young miko walked slowly back towards the small village. She could barely see the rooftops of the houses and rubbed her eyes to stay awake. The night had been long, and she had stayed out far too late. Looking up slightly, Kagome could see the faint colors of orange and yellow, knowing that the sun was rising faster than her feet could take her forward.

Yawning, the miko rubbed her eyes again, getting rid of the tears. She wondered if Inuyasha was still mad at her. Even if she_ had_ stayed out for the entire night, he hadn't gone on a raging rampage to come and get her. Did he even give one single thought about how she felt?

Kagome frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in deep thought. The hanyou was certainly overprotective of her, that she knew. Could he still be jealous about Sesshoumaru? Was_ that_ the reason he had yelled at her? Jealousy? Kagome remembered telling herself how she would take into consideration on his feelings as well knowing that Inuyasha greatly despised his older half-brother. She shouldn't have spoken out of term.

"_I know you're a very kind person, but wake up! This is Sesshoumaru. He won't change for no one, do you hear me? No one. He hasn't changed at all. He still wants the Tetsusaiga and he still wants to kill me!"_

"_And how would you know that! I've spent more time with your brother than you have your entire life!—"_

Looking down at her feet, Kagome sighed. She wished that she could take back those words. She, of all people, had no right to say such a thing--and not exactly knowing if he was hurt by it all, but although for a second, she had seen something flickering in his eyes. What Inuyasha had said about Sesshoumaru really upset her, but she couldn't blame the hanyou for saying so and behaving the way he did. The taiyoukai acted...differently around others than he did with her. She remembered the way he held her when they were near the lake...it soothed her and made her forget everything... However, within another's presence, especially Inuyasha's, Sesshoumaru was his cold ruthless self once again.

She rolled her eyes frowning softly. If the hanyou slept at all, which she doubted, maybe he would be in a better mood. _Then_ she would talk to him.

Kagome made to take another step forward, but stopped. The wind blew her hair backwards slowly as if teasing her. Her body became stiff and her expression grew serious. Something was there... She could sense a presence of a powerful youkai. Trying as hard as she could not to move a muscle, Kagome nearly slumped. She was warned by Miroku before that few youkai loved a good chase, and if she dared to run that they would get a sickening blood pump of rush. What ever this youkai was, the miko did not want to take her chances.

A twig snapped and a gust of wind came hurling from the sky. Kagome shielded her face with her arms and winced as the impact pulled her back. After managing to regain her balance she looked to where the familiar youkai aura emitted from.

"Kagura!"

"So we meet again, miko," the wind witch said drawing her fan, "and without Inuyasha to defend you... How ever will you manage?" She smirked taking a step closer as Kagome took one back.

'_This is bad. If I hadn't run out on Inuyasha before, I would have remembered to take my bow and arrows with me! Now Kagura's got me cornered!' _Kagome glared at her opponent and slowly took another step back. _'And it's a long way back to Sesshoumaru...'_

She opened her mouth to say something, but Kagura stepped up holding her fan in front of her.

"Spare me from your mindless games. I tend to do this quickly."

Kagome's eyes widened and she made to put her arms up for protection as the huge blades of wind flew towards her.

"I smell something..." Inuyasha gazed lazily around the room. With Kagome out, how could he sleep? Still, the argument they had plagued his mind and he succumbed to depression on how much he had hurt her. He dwelled on it, taking her words into consideration. No matter how long he thought about it, he just couldn't find any good in his half-brother. Who in their right mind would? Kagome, that's who. It was the steady conclusion that he had come to for hours on end. He frowned. Now however, there were more important matters.

"Get up!" he barked.

Miroku opened his bloodshot eyes as the hanyou pulled the sheets off his body. He closed his eyes and opened them again to find that Sango too was thrown out of her futon.

"Sunrise already, Inuyasha?" But the hanyou didn't answer him and kept sniffing the air wildly.

"This scent... It's Kagura's..."

The kitsune cowered. "B-But Inuyasha..." he managed to say before curling himself in the folds of Kagome's sleeping bag.

Sango moved to grab her Hiraikotsu. "Shippo, you stay here," she said and turned towards the houshi. "Why do you think Kagura would be here now? Another plot by Naraku?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he growled before dashing through the door, not caring that he broke the wood into scattered pieces.

'_Will I get to her in time? Damnit Kagome, why'd you have to go running off by yourself!' _He quickened his pace silently praying for once that his older brother might be near and would come to the miko's aid. Behind him the hanyou could hear his companions riding on Kirara's back and telling him to slow down to explain the situation, but he only ran faster. He wasn't going to make it...he wasn't... Though he had fought with her the day before, he couldn't stand it if anything happen to the miko. If she got hurt, what was he to do? He wasn't strong enough...

'_Kagome...I won't let you die!'_

There...he saw them-- and he was getting closer. It was indeed Kagura, the wind witch, looming over Kagome's limp form. She lay unmoving, her clothes ripped by the force of the wind. Inuyasha's eyes saw red and his hand drew out Tetsusaiga to begin his massacre.

"KAGURA!" The wind witch barely had the time to jump out of the way as the blade came crashing onto the ground at the very spot she had been standing. Her expression did not change but when she drew her fan a strange look came over her face. Kagura was seemingly distracted from her task.

"As if those old tricks can fool me! You'll pay for hurting Kagome!" Inuyasha dodged the witch's attack and held out his sword preparing to strike again.

Kagura smirked and withdrew her fan after seeing his confusion. "Fool. I am not your opponent today, Inuyasha," she declared.

The second Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak; something shot out from behind Kagura and appeared in front of her; a man wearing a white baboon pelt.

"Naraku..." he growled.

"Surprised to see me, Inuyasha? Really, I thought I would have had a better greeting," the hanyou looked over past the inu, and saw the darting figure of the neko youkai approach, carrying the taijiya and the houshi. "Ah, and here come the rest..."

"Naraku!" Sango drew her weapon. "Hiraikotsu!"

Kirara reeled backwards as the boomerang was hurled back at them by Kagura's wind. She let out a frustrated growl and trudged forward as Sango grasped her weapon and lifted it once more for another strike.

"You'll have to do better than that if you're going to pass me, human," Kagura's voice was silky smooth as she approached them, fan held tightly in her hand.

Miroku cursed under his breath and withdrew his hand as the noise of buzzing came within hearing range. Without his kazaana, he would be useless against Kagura. Quickly, he gathered Kagome's bow and arrows that Sango had suggested they take before departing, and hurried over to the fallen miko's side. If he would not be much use in battle, he should tend to the girl's aids instead.

The houshi was shocked to find that the wind had only ripped parts of her clothing, and none of her flesh. Though she was still unconscious he could tell that there was no actual damage done. _How strange..._

He leaned over her. "Kagome are you—" He wasn't able to finish the last words, before Kagura's blades hit full force, knocking him backwards deeper into the forest.

Sango cried his name and jumped off the neko-youkai, landing a few feet away from the fallen houshi. He grumbled and tried to stand up, his arms, legs and chest cut by the wind. How could he have not seen it before? While Inuyasha was preoccupied with the puppet, Kagura would attack them. Naraku knew fully well that the two humans would not stand a chance against the wind. As Sango's weapon was powered by the force of her throw and by the wind and air, it would be rendered useless in the witch's talent. His kazaana would be useless as well, thanks to the poisonous insects.

Miroku winced and tried to get up. He had to warn Inuyasha to switch foes, or they would not stand a chance at this new tactic. "Sango, we must—" The houshi stopped and his body froze at a sudden feeling. His arms, legs and body grew numb, his breathing became ragged.

"Miroku, what is it? What's wrong?" Miroku ignored the woman's cries, the chill not leaving from his body. _'What__**was**__ that?'_

Inuyasha turned his head just in time to see Miroku's body flying across the air. "Miroku!" He dodged Naraku's tentacles and growled gripping his Tetsusaiga tighter. "This time, you won't get away from me, Naraku! Your head is mine!" he cried slashing more of the tentacles and coming closer to his goal.

The hanyou chuckled at the inu's attempts and used one of his tentacles to grab a hold on his left leg dragging him up into the air. Inuyasha snarled angrily and tried to hack his leg free with the blade, when another tentacle came to wrap itself around his right arm, restraining him. He roared and thrashed.

Naraku laughed at the futile attempt. "You are not my target, today Inuyasha..." he said. Though his face was hidden by the pelt, Inuyasha could almost feel the smirk and amusement on the hanyou's face and it irritated him further.

"I don't care who you're after! Just you wait till I get free of this--!" He struggled but the tentacles only tightened their grip on his arms and legs. There was a clanking sound as his weapon fell from his hand and hit the ground. Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and struggled harder.

Suddenly his whole body became numb and his struggles ceased. Inuyasha's eyes widened. A very sick and twisted feeling... A feeling of dark despair and prolonged darkness. What was it? His body had become frozen and cold, the blood draining from his face. Never had he felt anything so chilling in his life. Certainly, it could not be Naraku. Even that loathsome creature could not possess such an effect; especially on youkai. However, the unpleasant feeling did not leave him. He shuddered and glanced down at the dirt where his sword lay. If only he could reach it!

Seeing Inuyasha's face turn white and feeling his body grow cold, the hanyou smirked, pleased. "So impatient... What will you do now, Inuyasha—?"

Naraku squinted as the tentacles binding the inu were destroyed by a blinding light. He opened his eyes and glared at the one who dared interrupt them.

Inuyasha landed on his feet and grasped his sword quickly. "Kagome! Get out of here!" Though he was relieved to find her safe, something in the back of his mind told him that something bad was going to happen. _He couldn't risk that...not for Kagome's sake._

The miko remained still, gripping her bow tighter as Naraku's gaze fell towards her. "I'm not leaving you guys!" She fired another arrow just as the hanyou dodged.

"This isn't the time! Just get out of here!" There it was again. That_feeling_. What ever it was...it was close, and it was powerful.

Snarling menacingly, Inuyasha gripped his weapon tighter. His hands were shaking. The unpleasant feeling was returning again and exhaled roughly. His body was frozen and cold. He shook and turned back towards his opponent. He aimed for Naraku once again, hacking away at the tentacles. Glancing back towards Kagome, he was glad to see that she had reunited with Sango and Miroku.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Pathetic!" Kagura cried triumphantly as her blades changed the course of the boomerang. She smirked as she was fixated by a heated glare from the taijiya. "Was that all? Honestly...I would have thought that you were more of a challenge. Naraku _did_say that you were the_ strongest _of your clan. How... unfortunate that they cannot be of help to you now."

The sarcastic remark nearly tore Sango to bits and she gave an angry, frustrated cry. Climbing on the back of Kirara, she trudged forward; set on Kagura's death. Kagome swore under her breath when the taijiya ignored her and quickly tried to tend to Miroku's wounds. He was lying on the ground, sweat and dirt had mixed around his face and body. Desperately, he clutched his chest where most of the wind had cut him. "Hang in there, Miroku!" Kagome desperately tried to cover the wounds by the torn clothing to prevent infection, but the houshi would not stay still. He was in terrible pain.

"You will regret ever saying such a thing, Kagura!" Sango yelled grasping her weapon.

Smirking, the wind witch drew her fan.

'_I must cut through her wind. My throw has to be fast so it can cut through! Can I do it...?' _Sango gritted her teeth together as the neko youkai sped forward.

"More pathetic attempts?" The wind came hurling again, this time stronger.

Sango rode on and held on to her weapon tightly. "...NOW!" She cried and flung the boomerang with an incredible force. It spiraled and cut through the wind, changing its course. "I-I did it!"

Kagura swore under her breath, "You fool!" The redirected wind flew fast, hurling along the trees and finally cutting flesh. Blood squirted into the air.

"Kagome!"

The hanyou gave a startling cry, drawing everyone's attention to the fallen miko who gripped the side of her bloodied hip. Kagome winced and fell on one knee, her hand holding her side and the other clutching her bow. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha growled and made his way towards her, only to find his path blocked by tentacles. _He didn't need this right now. Kagome needed him! _Inuyasha raised his sword, preparing to attack. He stopped. His hands were shaking again. What was this? He could barely take hold of his sword. Turning his head towards the miko, he saw a shade of grey. It was looming along the darkness in the forest. Even as the sun rose, the dark aura around the bushes and trees remained clouded and dim. _What was it? _Another one of Naraku's incarnations?

"Kagome! Get out of there!" he shouted.

The girl's head shot up, finally feeling the uneasiness that ran through her body. Slowly she turned her head and froze. Something was coming at her at a very fast, alarming rate. She could see it, but why wasn't she moving? The miko shivered. She couldn't... She_couldn't_ move!

It moved so fast, coming straight at her. Its figure shaped like a sphere, and the outer layer covered in a dark black aura. The youkai's appearance seemed not to be of any worry, yet the feeling the miko got was that of death. Around her she could hear her friends screaming for her to move, but her legs would not work. It was as if she was paralyzed by some kind of sudden fear. As the creature came closer, Kagome saw its form change, as if unraveling itself. She saw a pair of red eyes and then claws that came forward to grab her. She screamed.

Just as Kagome felt the creature's claws dig into her arms for capture, she heard the youkai give a pained cry and found herself thrown backwards, a bush cushioning her fall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha blocked the tentacles with his sword and turned his head, his eyes searching for the girl. What ever the youkai was that attacked Kagome, it had vanished and in its place stood his half brother, claws dripping with poison. "Sesshoumaru!"

Getting over the shock, Inuyasha smirked triumphantly as he felt his energy returning to him. The grip on his Tetsusaiga tightened and he swung it towards the unprepared hanyou. "KAZE NO KIZU!" The blast cut through the pelt destroying the tentacles and everything else. A puppet lay broken in half on the hard dirt. Inuyasha turned his head and ran towards his group and his brother, who stood face to face with the wind witch.

Kagura frowned upon seeing the puppet destroyed and the dark youkai flee. Though she didn't seem at all alarmed facing off against the taiyoukai; she smirked instead. "Well it seems Naraku's plan has failed once again," she said coolly an odd look coming over her face.

"Leave," was Sesshoumaru's reply.

Kagura seemed to glare at him for the longest time, before grabbing her feather and taking off into the air. The taiyoukai merely stared after her as Inuyasha stopped in front of him, weapon held tightly in his hand.

As if he wasn't there at all however, Sesshoumaru simply turned around towards where the miko lay unconscious. He ignored Inuyasha's disapproving growl as he carried the girl in his arms and continued walking off, but stopped when the hanyou appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"Get your hands _off_ Kagome, Sesshoumaru!" He was beyond angry. Yes...Inuyasha had never felt like this before. Not only had harm come to Kagome, but it was Sesshoumaru who had saved her, while he was paralyzed with fear over the strange youkai. He was _not_weak. It should have been him to_ save_ her, _not _Sesshoumaru.

Hands shaking with uncontrollable anger, he brought himself to stare down at the girl in his brother's arms. ...Wait a minute...arms? Had Sesshoumaru not lost his left arm in the battle against him within their father's tomb? Inuyasha searched his memory. Yes, Sesshoumaru had attacked them several times with a youkai arm that was not his own. So how was it that he grew back his arm so quickly? And it was indeed his arm, the two purple stripes on his arm seeping out of his haori as he carried the girl.

"You're not taking her!" the hanyou said once again.

Sesshoumaru ignored him again and continued to stare at the miko with an unreadable expression. Her side was bleeding from the force of Kagura's wind. Silently he cursed himself for being so careless in throwing her towards safety—it had only worsen her condition. After another growl from Inuyasha, he looked up. The hanyou was indeed a bother.

"Do not be a fool, Inuyasha. This girl has suffered enough in your care." Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration, fighting the urge to not cut him in half. If only the miko was not held in his arms.

"Oh and I suppose you can do better? Just leave Kagome with me and go back to where ever you came from! I don't have the time to deal with you today!" The hanyou took a step closer. Perhaps if Sesshoumaru was caught off guard then he could make a grab for Kagome.

The taiyoukai's piercing glare never faltered. "Unfortunately for_you_, dear brother," he began, "This Sesshoumaru would gladly take up on the offer." He smirked to himself, watching Inuyasha's eyes widen with disbelief, mouth slightly open.

"W-What?" he stammered, not believing his brother's words.

Sesshoumaru stared at him intently. "The youkai I fought off was working for Naraku," he drawled. "It seems that it was given orders not to harm the girl, but to merely take her and flee."

"Just what are you saying? That Naraku's devised this whole thing just to take Kagome hostage--?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden memory. _'You are not my target today, Inuyasha...'_

"Only a fool would not see that coming, brother. We are at war, and it is clear now that Naraku desires this girl for her power," Sesshoumaru drawled out.

His fists were clenched for a moment. _'I don't care... I don't care what Naraku wants,' _Inuyasha thought desperately as he lunged forward with his sword. _'I'm not letting Sesshoumaru take Kagome!' _With an angered cry, he swung his sword towards Sesshoumaru. "I'll be the one to protect her!"

His brother dodged easily and whispered in the hanyou's ear as he passed by. "You lack _power_, Inuyasha..." Right before he sent his fist directly towards the hanyou's face. Inuyasha cried out as he was thrown into a tree. It shattered--the bark and wood cutting his back, drawing blood.

Inuyasha cursed and looked up, growling. He tried to ignore the pain as Sesshoumaru turned his back from him. "Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha dug his blade deep within the ground to help him stand. He would not lose...

"Do not be a fool," the taiyoukai began and turned his head to the side, gazing at the hanyou through the corners of his eyes, "You are unfit to protect this miko, Inuyasha. She will be under my protection, for I cannot let the hanyou, Naraku, get the upper hand in this war... But believe me when I say I will kill you if you try and stop me." As soon as the words left his mouth, he continued walking off into the forest.

Inuyasha gave a feral cry and tried to stand once again. Sango and Miroku held him back, warning him of his injuries. The hanyou only struggled against their grip, his wounds cutting deeper. His face stung with a far worse pain. Sesshoumaru's poison must have leaked when his fist came in contact with his face. It stung him, his eyes watering and his vision blurring. It was hard to see, but he had to go save Kagome. _He had to!_

"Inuyasha, don't! Your injuries from the fight with Naraku have not healed," Miroku began "We cannot possibly chase after Sesshoumaru in our condition. Nor would we stand a chance at this point."

The hanyou blinked back the tears, and tried opening his eyes again. Miroku looked like a mess. The heavy scent of mud and earth reeked off him, his clothing was torn everywhere. The deep cuts of Kagura's wind doing much damage to the houshi. Sango had gashes on her arms and Kirara was sprawled on the ground, spent. The battle had taken a lot from them.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou turned his head as the young kitsune sped on all fours towards them. "Sango! Miroku! Kirara! What happened? Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha clung onto the two humans as they held him up, preparing to head back towards the village. He could barely make out Shippo's figure as his eyes were still some what blinded from the poison.

Sango grabbed her fallen weapon as they passed. "We'll explain later, Shippo. Right now Inuyasha and Miroku need medical attention," she assured the kitsune. "Go ahead and warn the villagers. Tell them to send help quickly."

The kit's head shot up and he ran in haste towards the direction of the village. "Do not worry Inuyasha, we'll find Kagome. The day is still long," the houshi pointed out, glancing at the rising sun.

Indeed. Inuyasha's blood boiled. As soon as his injuries were healed, he would go after Sesshoumaru. He would kill him for ever touching Kagome. He would end it once and for all. After that, he would slaughter Naraku and end his life. No harm would ever come to Kagome ever again. _I will be the one to protect her..._

---

A distant humming echoed throughout the forest as the little girl patiently waited for her master's return. She sang happily, ignoring the protests of the toad youkai, who groaned and yelled for her to stop. "I will wait alone until you come...Sesshoumaru-sama please return..."

"Cut that horrible racket, Rin!" Jaken crossed his arms over his chest in a stubborn manner when the human refused to obey his commands. She was quite a bundle to take care of. He wished desperately that their lord would return to them soon. Jaken did not understand why Sesshoumaru left them behind to go on ahead. Usually the taiyoukai would only leave at some nights; mostly to feed or to find something to _relieve_ him of stress...

Where was he now? Oh how he wished they would return back to the safety of the Western Lands and the castle. If it were not for the filthy hanyou that Sesshoumaru wanted his revenge for, they would not have to spend nights out in the cold forest and endure the hot weather in the day. _And_ he would not have to deal with the insufferable ranting of the human girl who would do nothing but ignore his commands.

"Rin! I said stop that insufferable noise!"

The young ward merely smiled and sang louder, petting the two headed dragon's heads. She would miss him at these times. Even though she never said much as to why her Sesshoumaru-sama would be gone, she would always be here waiting. Chuckling at Jaken's feudal attempts to make her stop singing, she hopped off the back of Ah Un, just as the sound of distant footsteps came within hearing range.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed a huge smile appearing on her face.

Jaken's head shot up and turned his head at the girl's sudden cry of joy. The taiyoukai's figure appeared from deep within the forest, his face baring the same emotionless expression. The sun's rays softly hit the side of his face as if marveling at his distinct features. In his arms he held a body too slender and petite to be a youkai, Jaken had realized.

As their approaching lord came nearer, the girl was revealed almost instantly; the light bouncing off her cheekbones. _'It is Inuyasha's wench! Why is Sesshoumaru-sama carrying this abomination?' _

Hearing a gasp from the young girl beside him, he saw her dart forward towards the great taiyoukai and it was only then did the toad realize that the miko his lord was holding was covered in her own filthy blood. It had seeped onto Sesshoumaru's haori and had dripped onto his hakama as well. Jaken wanted to gag.

The girl was hesitant. "Sesshoumaru-sama...what's happened to Kagome-oneesan?" she asked. It seemed to Sesshoumaru that he had not seen her this way since she had been almost killed by the human who groveled at Naraku's feet. Her face was distressed and filled with worry, the happiness fading out.

"She will be fine, Rin," the taiyoukai said as the girl in his arms shifted. "Prepare to depart...we are leaving for the Western Lands." He saw the young one's eyes brighten. It had been a while since they left home. _Far too long_.

Jaken stepped up and seemed very hesitant as he approached. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama, if I could speak up...? But are we taking that human with us back to the castle?" he asked glancing at the bloodied girl.

The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched slightly, giving Jaken the sign that he was irritated. "This miko is under this Sesshoumaru's protection," he started, "I don't want another complaint, Jaken." He walked passed the two towards the dragon and motioned for Rin to get on.

In a matter of moments all of them were in the air and traveling at incredible speed towards the west; the ward and retainer clinging tightly to the dragon's neck, and Sesshoumaru, the girl held tightly in his embrace, flew on the clouded mist. They passed the great ocean and came upon many forests, youkai looking overhead, marveling at the beam of light in the sky that was the taiyoukai and his companions. Sceneries flew past them and it wasn't long before the great castle came into view.

Sesshoumaru landed with ease on the hard ground as did the dragon. He took a whiff of the air, the scent was mostly his own. Not admitting out loud, but he was glad to be back in his own domain. The taiyoukai heard the excited squeals of his ward and retainer as the servants came running down the steps to welcome their master. They all swarmed around him, asking questions and throwing compliments such as, "Oh, my lord, it is good to have you back," and, "Things have not been the same since you left my lord." Of course, none were true, as Sesshoumaru knew himself that he paid no attention and no respect towards anyone in the palace.

He walked passed them swiftly, not uttering a sound. The miko would need medical attention. Sesshoumaru knew that she had lost a fair amount of blood from the battle and on their long travel. She was filthy. Dry dirt covered her legs, her hair was tousled and a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru looked up as a servant passed by around the halls. "Call for the healer," he said suddenly alerting the young youkai servant. The boy gave a low bow to his lord before running in the opposite direction, set on fulfilling his task.

The taiyoukai stepped into the room and the torches lit up illuminating the large room. He walked over to the bed, and stopped when he felt the girl shift in his arms. Looking at her pained state made him angry, although he didn't know why.

It was no lie that he heard the girl's screams for his half brother just before their battle. She had sounded terrified and frightened of death, and yet, when he heard her terrified screams...he did not come. Sesshoumaru had told himself to stay put. The girl was none of his concern. She was his brother's wench, not his own. Even the thought was absolutely ludicrous. The miko was nothing to him. She was the one thing he despised the most; a human.

His lips twitched at the thought and his brows came together. No, he had urged himself not to go and heed her call. And she did not call for_ him_, she called for his brother. The thought made Sesshoumaru want to slice open the hanyou's throat. Inuyasha was weak. Pathetic... He could not even see to the girl's safety, let alone his own.

Blood dripped onto the floor waking Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. _The girl... Kagome, her side was still bleeding._ It was her blood that called to him. Kagura's wind had cut her flesh and at that instant, his legs moved to the direction of the miko. The scent of her blood and painful cry had reached his nose and his ears. He felt angry at the thought of her blood being spilled. Her crying...her pained. The taiyoukai suppressed a growl. He had acted without thinking and it disturbed him. Sesshoumaru was one with great control over his mind, body and soul. How was it that a simple drop of blood from the miko made him come running?

Sesshoumaru stared at his claws. They still stung from when he took a swipe at the strange youkai. Was it...shadow? He couldn't quite tell what the element was and he didn't know much about them; elemental youkai. Only that they hold extremely rare abilities. Most shadow youkai however, stayed clear from humans and other youkai, so Sesshoumaru doubted that it was shadow. It moved in tremendous speed, perhaps it was an earth youkai then? It mattered not... The youkai's scales felt almost like a burning fire on his claws but the pain would cease soon enough. Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted from his hand to the girl. She had shifted again, showing signs of waking and incredible discomfort at the position she was in. Her body had been warm before, but now, as the taiyoukai took notice, her skin was burning. _A fever perhaps?_ Sesshoumaru knew nothing of human sicknesses.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, the color of blue hazed with a tint of grey.

"_Inuyasha?..."_

* * *

Well there's the third chapter. I'm not particularly good at writing battle scenes as you can see, so I'm hoping to improve as the fanfic progresses and I certainly hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. There wasn't a lot of Kag/Sess moments, but it keeps the mind wondering about the next chapter, ne? 


	4. Master's New Lady

Distant Moons

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any other character. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Summary:_"You are unfit to protect this miko, Inuyasha. She will remain under my protection, for I cannot let the hanyou, Naraku, get the upper hand in this war. But believe me when I say I will kill you if you are foolish enough to try and stop me."_

A/N: I'm baaaack! It's been a while, but exams ARE exhausting after all. I'm happy to say I passed my science and math exams so i'm super happy/hyper. I'm sorry to all that waited for this chapter. Gomen nasai. As i've stated in my profile- i was in vegas for vaca and was unable to write chapter 4 ( But it gave me a lot of time to think about what will happen further on in the story. So thank you to all the people who reviewed and supported me to study for my exams! For all the support...here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

She thrashed violently, trying desperately to ease the pain. Her body was on fire and the girl could hear her own heavy breathing as she struggled to remain calm. It was hard to breathe, hard to move; hard to survive. Her hands shook. She could feel the sweat rolling off her neck, her shoulders, to her body and legs. Why was she burning? The girl's breathing became erratic as she took in breath after breath. Her throat was dry and a soft croaking sound came from her lips instead of a scream. Desperately she clutched the soft silky sheets beneath her. Wait a minute...Fabric? Sheets? It felt... soft... Where was she?

The girl slowly made to open her eyes. Her vision was blurred and hazed, blinded by tears. Someone was staring at her. Who was it? Long silver hair... Extremely beautiful amber eyes... They stared at each other and softly the girl let out a hushed whisper.

"_Inuyasha...?"_

The amber eyes didn't stray from hers and she felt his arms tighten to hold her closer. The girl closed her eyes a small smile grazing her face and she felt her body calm itself into his embrace. He felt nice...mmm...For some reason, his very presence soothed her. But then her eyebrow twitched suddenly. Inuyasha didn't smell like this...no, this scent was completely and entirely different... She opened her eyes again. This scent...She needed to see...

He was gone.

Kagome blinked and rose from the comfort of the soft bed. Her fingers massaged her temples roughly trying to get rid of the fast coming headache. So much for a fairytale... She looked around.

Where was she? The room she had been sleeping in was simple, not highly decorated, but it was beautiful. Lavender sheets were draped around her legs and flowed over the side of the bed. Kagome swung her legs over the side and stood up only to find her self clutching the headboard. Her legs shook violently as she made to stand again. She clutched the wall desperately, holding herself up and she walked with wobbly legs towards the door.

Actually...the young miko couldn't remember much on what had happened, and how she ended up in this place. She had been walking back to the village...Kagura came...then Naraku... Inuyasha arrived as well with Sango and Miroku. Kagome remembered Kagura's wind hitting her side and nothing else. Perhaps the others were here as well?

Kagome steadied herself as she walked through the hallways with weak knees. Her body felt restless, yet she was not in pain anymore. After a few more paces the feeling of her legs came back and the miko stretched them out. The place seemed to be deserted. Kagome rubbed her temples once again. She had to get out of here... Wherever _here_ was. She had to find Inuyasha and the others, but how? The palace was huge and Kagome was sure she had limped pass the same stone statue at least three times.

Suddenly her ears picked up a sound of soft footsteps and the miko opened her eyes. A woman was walking across the hall carrying a huge basket full of dirtied clothing. Kagome reacted fast and called out to her. The woman stopped and turned her head.

Before Kagome could call out again, the woman disappeared running into the next hall. The young miko cursed to herself and took off after her. She had to get some answers... She had to know why she was here...and where her friends were.

Even though Kagome knew she wasn't much of a fast runner, the large basket the woman held seemed to be slowing her down, giving the miko a great advantage of catching up. She called out again, but the woman paid no notice and kept running. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together and her pace quickened. She made a grab for the woman's arm and...

"_No_! Please don't hurt me!"

Kagome let go of the shivering woman's arm and turned to get a better look at her face. No...she wasn't a human at all, but a young female youkai. She was also no warrior either, Kagome could tell by her clothes and guessed that she was a servant of the household. Did this youkai fear her--a human?

"P-Please... I meant not to be rude, m-my lady. Please forgive me!" the youkai cried again.

The miko could only look bewildered at the sight before her. Youkai, warrior or not, never knelt before humans, this Kagome knew. But there was the female servant on her knees, bowing and begging for the miko to forgive her for what ever sin she had caused.

"No, it's okay," Kagome began. She reached out a hand to help the woman up. "I shouldn't have shouted and grabbed you like that. It's me that should be sorry, not you." The miko gave the youkai a small smile.

They seemed to be frozen in the same position for a while, until finally the youkai took hold of the girl's hand. Kagome's smile widened and the woman spoke up. "P-Please do not tell Master about this. He will be greatly displeased at this one for making his lady feel uncomfortable in her new home," the youkai begged.

Kagome blinked, "His...lady?"

The youkai looked up at her, "Yes... Are you not my master's lady?"

A strange look came over Kagome's face and she waved her arms in front of her, the color of pink grazing her cheeks. "No I'm not! I-I think you've got the wrong person here!"

Kagome let out a nervous laugh when the youkai refused to believe her. She didn't know who the youkai's master was... Where _was_ she anyways? The last thing she remembered was being attacked by Kagura and now she was some wife of a taiyoukai of some unknown palace, with a super paranoid female in front of her begging for forgiveness.

A strange noise brought Kagome back from her thoughts and she noticed the servant girl peaking behind the corner. It was a distant arguing, but that voice... Kagome couldn't quite remember but...it sounded so familiar.

The female youkai gave a small 'eep' when Kagome came up behind her and peered around the corner as well.

"_No please forgive me, I did not see you coming, Master!" _

"_How dare you...you—you insolent worm! On your knees!"_

Kagome's eyes widened and she came around the corner, putting her hands to her hips.

"Hey! Stop picking on him, you stupid toad!" Jaken, who was busily hitting the servant with his staff, looked up and pointed a long finger at the miko.

"You!" He cried, "Y-You wench! What are _you_ still doing here?"

Kagome glared at him, hands still on hips. "What does that supposed to mean? Where the hell am I anyways?" She took a step closer towards the toad and loomed over him, glaring. "You better start answering my questions!"

"How dare you order this Jaken to obey you? Youkai will never take orders from mere humans!" The little one crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. He gave a slight smirk at sensing the miko's anger spike up at his comment. _Lord knows_ why Sesshoumaru brought the girl here.

It didn't take long for the insults to become fierce and loud and both the female and male servants stared in disbelief at the miko who dare oppose their master's retainer. Yes, the girl had a quick tongue and an intriguing attitude. No...the two were not at all surprised that this was their master's lady.

"_Silence_."

Kagome shut her mouth and turned her head. Sesshoumaru stood in the centre of the hallway and she could see the two cowering youkai huddled in the corner. She stared at him for a moment not knowing why he was there of all places. The taiyoukai's face however, remained stoic with no trace of emotion as he stared at her.

The toad squealed in delight, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"W-What are you doing here?" Kagome managed to stammer out, taking a step closer towards him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, "I _live_ here."

"You... live—" Kagome paused as in dawned to her. The master of this...the lord that the youkai were talking about...this place...it belonged to Sesshoumaru. So the female youkai had thought she was his...lady? Kagome felt her cheeks turn a bright red from the sudden memory. Her? Sesshoumaru's lady? The miko gave a nervous laugh, trying to hide her reddened cheeks, but Sesshoumaru continued to examine her face. It only added to Kagome's embarrassment.

He stepped up. "You are well I see. The healer has done some good."

Kagome blinked at him. That was right... she had been hurt and...he had helped her? "Uhh...—" What was there to say? Actually, she didn't expect this much from him. Had they gotten closer than she thought over the few months? If Sesshoumaru had saved her from Kagura, then did he also fight Inuyasha for her? She couldn't even imagine how furious Inuyasha would be. The girl shook the thoughts from her head when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand grab her arm, dragging her forward.

"Come."

Kagome's felt herself growing hot and hesitantly she looked back at Jaken, then at the two servants who were on their knees bowing to their master.

The female raised her head and mumbled another apology to Kagome, who gave a nervous laugh. She was sure that the youkai thought she really_was _Sesshoumaru's lady. Her face became flushed. The thought was_ absolutely_ ludicrous. "No, no, no! I'm not—"

"_Come_." Sesshoumaru made to grab her arm again and dragged the blushing miko down the hallway leaving the three youkai gawking after them.

The silence ended quickly. "Oh Kaniryu, it has finally happened!" the female squealed to the one beside her, "Our Master has found his lady at last!" She meant to stand when suddenly a foot came down on her head keeping her down.

Jaken stepped up, "How dare y-you accuse the great and powerful Sesshoumaru-sama of taking a human mate!" He continually kept kicking the poor girl's head, thought his tiny feet did little damage.

"But Jaken-sama, this is the first woman that Master has brought to the castle," Kaniryu said not tearing his eyes from the now empty hallway. "Sachiko," he motioned to the female on the floor, "you have met her, is she not Master's mate?"

The toad's mouth remained opened in shock. It was true that his master had indeed negotiated some sort of truce with the young miko. He tolerated her and both seemed calm in each other's presence. However...that meant nothing. _Nothing_. She was still a filthy human. Nothing could change that in Jaken's eyes. He knew of how many times the human wench stood in between the fights that should have only included Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She was always in the way, and here she was now; in their home. _Why had Sesshoumaru-sama brought her here?_

"You useless rats! Get back to work!" The two scrambled off tripping on the rags they wore on the way. Jaken remained. His mind was still stirred thoughts of his master and the miko. Sesshoumaru was always the silent type. Little words were always exchanged between them or rather...it was always Jaken doing all the talking. This one however, this girl was entirely different. Perhaps she was more like Rin? Jaken could not understand why a powerful youkai such as Sesshoumaru would even take two humans into consideration.

Jaken often asked these questions to himself. He saw no need for humans. They were filthy, weak beings. He paced around the halls his head bowed in deep thought. Inuyasha's wench was such a bother. Sometimes he thought that even Sesshoumaru took her side instead of him and that he paid more attention to both Rin and the wench more than he did his retainer. Remembering on how his lord had sped off in the direction of the battle even with his protests, Jaken couldn't help but feel bothered. So _what_ if the miko had been hurt? If she was killed... If Inuyasha was killed... Is that not what his Sesshoumaru-sama wanted?

Although the miko was not completely useless. The little one rested his chin on his palm as he recalled the day when the human wench had brought back his master's lost arm. It had been when a youkai sent by Naraku came during one of the nights. Of course it had been no match for the taiyoukai, but the miko, seeing the distressing, worried look upon the small child had said Sesshoumaru could keep her safe if he was stronger. Needless to say, Jaken thought that the woman had officially gone mad if she thought she had enough power to restore his master's arm. However, it seemed that he was misguided. It was true that the girl, Kagome, was the reincarnation of the undead miko that Inuyasha mourned for, but for her to be able to tap into that power and actually _use_ it, had amazed both youkai.

Jaken couldn't deny that maybe his master liked the company of the girl, but it didn't mean anything! _Oh please! Do not let it be true! _"Please tell me they're wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama!" he wailed to the ceiling.

---

Kagome let out a sigh when the door closed behind them. She really couldn't stand all the looks the servants were giving her as she and Sesshoumaru passed by. What? Was Sesshoumaru never seen with a woman? Her face flushed. She had no right thinking about Sesshoumaru's love life at all. Since when did she start thinking about all the women he's been with and how he lived his life?

The girl shifted her weight from side to side as he faced her. "What am I doing here?" she started.

Sesshoumaru ignored the question and walked passed her towards the balcony. She followed behind him and nearly hit him when he came to a halt. Kagome glared at his back then frowned. She might not have known him for very long, but when he was like this, she knew that he was in deep thought. He would often seem to be in a daze when he was thinking, but right now she could tell that he was also angry. "Um—"

"You will be staying here," Sesshoumaru started, his back still facing her. He could feel the girl's tense presence behind him and closed his eyes as he fought back a sigh. "This is your new home. Do not try to escape. I guarantee that you will not get a good thirty feet before you are caught." The taiyoukai tilted his head to the side as he peeked at her expression.

The look said it all. He should have known that she wouldn't understand the situation. How could she? She was a human with a slow brain. Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched, giving the sign that he was irritated. The miko's eyes were glued to the floor, her face flushed and hands gripping the sides of her clothing. He knew that she dare not ask why, the girl was not one to ask many question when near him.

Sesshoumaru continued into the balcony and towards the railing. He observed his lands carefully. It had been a while since he left the western palace and new unwanted youkai were probably settling in on his territory. He had been away for quite some time hunting that despicable hanyou and it was because of him still, that he decided to return. _Curse him._

From behind, Kagome took small childish steps towards the taiyoukai. She wanted answers but, it seemed so unnecessary to ask. Although, she didn't expect him to snap back a remark... no, that would only come from Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru however, she couldn't read him at all. She didn't know what he planned to do, or what his reaction would be. The youkai was unpredictable.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but he answered harshly, "You are under this Sesshoumaru's protection from now on. You will not be leaving." She took a few steps closer to him but his voice made her body freeze. "Naraku is planning something and until I know fully well of his motives, you will stay here where he cannot find you." Kagome held in a breath. She didn't understand any of this. What _of_Naraku? What did Sesshoumaru mean? It all confused her.

"B-But what could Naraku possibly want with me?" Kagome's stomach lurched nervously. Was it because she was Kikyou's reincarnation? Inuyasha had been furious when he found out of Onigumo's obsession with Kikyou. Did he want to kill her as well? For being a simple reincarnation? She dreaded Sesshoumaru's answer and at last he tilted his head to look in her direction once again.

"I do not know."

Kagome felt her heart sink and she let out a sigh. "What about Inuyasha... and my friends? Where are they?" She truly hoped that he didn't hurt them. Knowing Inuyasha, he wouldn't have given her up to Sesshoumaru without a fight. She knew that Inuyasha was rash and when fighting with Sesshoumaru, he often didn't think clearly. It often put the hanyou in messy situations and Kagome bit her bottom lip when Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "You hurt him didn't you?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Inuyasha is a pup who doesn't listen to reason," he drawled out lazily. Kagome glared at him._Reason indeed. _He continued, "It matters not. You will stay here until I free you." Sesshoumaru turned away from her and headed towards the door when her voice stopped him.

Kagome was beyond angry. Who did he think he was, ordering her around like that? She wasn't some kind of possession and she certainly wouldn't listen to his orders. If Inuyasha and the others were hurt, then she must return to them immediately. Whipping around, she faced the arrogant taiyoukai, glaring. "What if I don't want to stay? Ever thought of that?" A growl almost made its way to her throat. _Why did it always take him so long to reply?_

"I wasn't asking." Kagome balled her hands into fists and kept them by her side as she watched him walk. He opened the door but stopped. "I do not like to repeat myself, miko, but if you try to escape, no matter where you go— I will find you."

The door slammed shut and Kagome didn't waste anytime to try to get it open. It stayed locked from the outside and the girl slumped against it before falling on her bottom. She sighed, why was it always her? How did she end up getting stuck in sticky situations like this? Kagome frowned and scratched her head in thought. She had to escape, but how? The door was locked from the outside. Hesitantly she looked towards the window... _Hmm..._

Kagome cried out as she was thrown back into the room by the guards. She really couldn't stand it, she really couldn't. Her attempt at escaping by the window didn't work. She had walked along the railing and into another window, only to be discovered by that ugly, fowl toad. Then she had the idea of climbing down from the balcony. Unfortunately when she let the tied up lavender sheets down, it had hit that damned toad's head. Why must he always everywhere she planned her escape?

Flopping down on her bed, she noticed that the sun had begun to set. _"The others are probably really worried about me right about now... I wonder how Inuyasha's doing? I hope none of them were injured..."_Kagome sighed. Inuyasha would come for her, she knew it... Although they had left things for the worse the last time they talked...he wouldn't just abandon her would he? _Impossible._

Clapping her hands together, a huge smile appeared on her face. It was time for a new plan and for sure this time that stupid toad wouldn't get in the way. Kagome took a deep breath then let out a scream. Two seconds did not even pass when the door was swung open and Kagome quickly hid behind it. The male youkai she saw earlier with Jaken came in, his face in a panic.

"My Lady is something wrong?" He paused to look at the empty room then walked in to scout the area. Where was the human woman? A loud slam of the door behind him captured his attention and Kaniyru threw himself upon the door trying to get it to open. He heard the sound of the lock from the other side and started yelling for help. _"Oh my god, Master will kill me for this!"_

After a few minutes of yelling a hesitant voice came from the other side, "Kaniyru? Is that you?"

"Sachiko! Oh thank god! You have got to get me out of here! Jaken-sama ordered me to stay outside and guard our new lady's room, but she has escaped!" he cried out to her.

There was silence and then, "What do you think you're doing _in there_ then if you're supposed to guard the _outside_?" she started. "Master will kill you for being in his lady's chambers!"

Kaniryu banged his fists against the door, "Did you hear what I said? GET ME OUT!"

---

She tip-toed lightly around the hallway, making sure to stay clear of any servants or any other youkai that passed. After going this far, she couldn't get caught. Not for the third time at least... Kagome scratched her head, when she found herself in the garden area. A huge wall blocked her path to freedom and she gave a frustrated groan. How was she supposed to climb up _that?_ If she went back inside, they would probably see her and she'd have to listen that dumb toad's ranting again.

Kagome continued walking and she suddenly stopped when she saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye. Careful to not be seen, she crept up and hid behind some bushes, slightly peeking through the twigs and leaves to get a better look. It was him. Sesshoumaru. What was _he_ doing here? ... Kagome hit her head with her palm. She really had to be stupid. Of course he _lived_ here, why else?

The taiyoukai was simply sitting under a shaded tree looking into the depths of the pond. Did Sesshoumaru really have a thing for trees and rivers? He always seemed to be staring into nowhere and Kagome often wondered if he was thinking—or if he just simply cleared his mind from all problems. The miko felt herself blush. There she was again always prying into his business. Why couldn't she just think like other people?

After a few more minutes of observing, Kagome decided that it was better to leave before she got caught and made to crouch over to the next bush when his voice interrupted her.

"Miko." Kagome froze. _Crap._Slowly she came from behind the trees and bushes to walk over to him. Sesshoumaru's eyes remained closed as he heard her soft footsteps come closer. Coincidentally, he had actually been thinking about the situation with Naraku and the miko when her scent came to him. He could sense her hiding nearby and a smirk came on his lips. She had been watching him for quite some time now and he wanted to know what exactly she was observing on his person that was worth her being caught. Such foolishness...

She came to sit beside him, hugging her knees close and gazing up at the sky. It was pitch black now and the stars had come out, the sparkles spread across the sky. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a nervous glance. Was he mad? Had he heard from Jaken that she had tried to escape him several times already? Actually, she would have preferred the toad catching her instead of him. How_ awkward_.

"Where exactly were you headed?" his voice came out raspy and hard.

Kagome gulped. "Who me?—Uh...well um... you see, it was really stuffy in my room so er— I decided to go walk around for some fresh air... Yeah that's right, fresh air!"

Sesshoumaru opened one eye to gaze at her and raised a delicate eyebrow. The miko was not a good liar, and even if she was, he would have been able to smell whether she lied or not. "I see," he started, "This Sesshoumaru could have sworn that guards were placed outside your chambers," Kagome gulped again as he continued, "How was it that you convinced them to let you out?"

The girl's face turned bright as a tomato. Gosh, he must be mad now, but he wouldn't dare hurt her would he? Kagome looked around nervously. She could almost feel the anger radiating off him and she dare not look. If she were smarter, she would have known it would have been the right thing to do--unfortunately she wasn't. Slowly, Kagome let her eyes drift over the taiyoukai. She blinked, expecting him to have been angry. Instead he was smirking at her. Or rather...something was twitching at his mouth. She supposed it was a smirk, since he had his eyebrow raised up, giving her a questioning look.

"You didn't happen to walk across the railing into Jaken's room, did you?" Kagome's eyes widened, but his expression didn't change. "And... you didn't try using the sheets to climb down the balcony, did you?" The miko gasped and looked back at him. He had an almost mocking look on his face, which was a change from his usually expressionless face. But wait...was he...teasing her?

"N-No...of course not," she stammered, "D-Do I look like the type to do those kind of things?" Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "O-Of course I wasn't trying to escape you—"

"I am leaving."

Kagome's head shot up and she glanced at him, his face falling once again expressionless. He gave her a lazy look. "I will be leaving for the South. The lord of the Southern Lands has requested my presence for a... gathering of all the lords," he closed his eyes for a second, "I leave tomorrow morning."

"B-But I thought you hated things like those." He stared at her. "I mean—It doesn't seem 'you'..." Kagome twisted her fingers around the fabric of her skirt.

"Do not be mistaken, miko," Sesshoumaru reassured. "Naraku has been spotted near the borders of the South. This Sesshoumaru is only there to pursue the filthy hanyou---Not to attend some formal gathering."

She was getting kind of uncomfortable and Kagome gave one final gulp. "Can I come?" she asked quietly. She was sure that he had heard her, he was youkai—their hearing always sharp and precise.

"No."

"But I—"

"No."

"But what do I—"

"No."

Kagome pouted slightly, seeing that he wasn't about to change his mind at all. "You are to remain here," he said, his lips giving a weird twitch, "Rin will be staying. You are to take care of her until I return."

"And when will that be?"

"A week... Maybe longer."

How dare he? How dare he leave her here all alone? She knew nothing about his people—about these youkai and how they would treat her when he was gone. Damn. She had practically harassed the poor female earlier. Perhaps they would look for payback on her once their master was gone. Kagome shuddered. She couldn't even think of the possibilities.

"But you can't_ leave_ me here! I don't know these people!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You will remain here until I return," he said sternly.

"Can I at least go explore around?"

"You will remain in your chambers until I return."

"But—"

"No."

Kagome glared at him. He had been so much better before. Hell, she liked his attitude a lot more when he_ wasn't_ talking. What was she suppose to do inside her room for a whole week? She couldn't believe how angry she was getting over this! It wasn't long before she decided she had enough. The girl got up and puffed out her chest as she walked towards the entrance. A sharp voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, where else? _I'm__not allowed to go anywhere!_" she retorted, stalking off.

The young miko fumed angrily. Who did he think he was, ordering her around like that? Before she could take another step forward, strong arms gripped her waist from behind and she was crushed back into something hard. Kagome gave a startled shriek when he jumped up the stone structures of the palace and onto the railing of her balcony. She was breathing hard as he held her.

Sesshoumaru frowned and raised a hand to her forehead. She was burning again. A growl escaped his lips when she began struggling from his grip. He held her still and causing her cheeks redden further. What an uncomfortable position... No... Actually, it wasn't uncomfortable at all... She sighed trying to relax into the embrace. For some reason though, she still felt hot and a little light headed. Maybe she really _was _going crazy.

Kagome felt him carry her towards the bed. He let her down slowly and she gave a soft yawn as she settled into the sheets. It was strange, she had just been so mad a few minutes ago, but now she just felt absolutely exhausted. "Hmm...Sesshoumaru, can I please come with you?"

Her eyes were closed so Sesshoumaru doubted she was fully awake. "You will remain here until I return." She shifted into a more comfortable position, a small smile appearing on her face as she drifted off.

"Mmm, oyasumi..."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the sheets in between his fingers and laid them on top of her. The girl had a big mouth and was constantly talking. He often found it difficult not to kill her as she started rambling on or disobeying him. Although sometimes, the taiyoukai would shock himself on how much he actually enjoyed arguing with the little wench. He frowned. The trip was early tomorrow morning and there was much to be done. _Still..._ He took another look before he took off out the balcony.

---

"But Jaken-sama! Rin doesn't want to stay here all alone. Why can't Rin just come with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken rolled his eyes at the youngin. Ever since she had found out about the trip to the Southern Lands, she hadn't stopped nagging him. Couldn't the little brat wait one week? He stubbornly stomped his foot on the ground.

"We've talked about this dozens of times, Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want you going. You'll only get in the way!" He waved his staff about in the air. "Besides, only youkai are to attend, not humans!"

Rin blinked, "But both you and Ah Un are going with Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't want to be left here all alone."

"You will be in charge of the miko."

The little girl happily said her greetings to the taiyoukai as he made his way over to them. "She will be staying here with you," he started, "I trust you are able to keep her out of trouble, Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She had an ever enlightening look upon her face.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

Sesshoumaru glanced towards Ah Un, who had two barrels attached at either sides. It was important to bring gifts as a sign of respect to the taiyoukai and mistresses that were to come. Sesshoumaru of course, couldn't care less, but if he was to stay there to continue his search of Naraku, it was better to stay respectful than suspicious.

"Are the preparations ready?"

The toad nodded. It was times like this that he missed their journeys together. Just the two of them...no Rin and especially no annoying little mikos. Jaken snapped out of his daydream as he noticed his master and the dragon taking off into the air. He stumbled as he tried to catch up and quickly grabbed onto Ah Un's tail as it took off into the sky. Tears streaked down his face at the speed they were going and Jaken could hardly make out the girl yelling her goodbyes.

It was a fairly long trip as the three made their way through the forests. Not a word was exchanged between them, or at least, Sesshoumaru didn't bother making conversation even as Jaken yakked away. Something had been bothering him throughout the trip. Should he have checked on the miko before he left? Impossible... He had already sent the healer to check on her after she had awoken. She would be fine...Although...something in the back of his mind kept telling him that something was wrong.

Sesshoumaru frowned and inhaled the air around them. There was a fairly familiar scent; although very faint...it was certainly there. He stopped suddenly and ignored the questions Jaken threw at him. His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the confused dragon.

"What is it milord?"

A low growl came from the taiyoukai's throat as he flung the cover of the barrel to the side. Inside were the fine animal furs that were to be delivered to the taiyoukais and instantly he jabbed his finger inside, poking harshly. There was silence and then the furs began moving and slowly, a head poked out from underneath.

Sesshoumaru allowed another growl to escape his lips as the girl looked up at him with an innocent smile.

* * *

Ahh, not as good of a chapter as I thought it'd be and not as long. Actually when I was on vacation, I already thought of the next few chapters, but this one wasn't what I really expected. Still... I hoped it was up to people's standards and once again I apologize for coming up with it so late. I promise that there will be more romance later in the chapters—I just want to try and keep them in character for now. :D 


	5. The Southern Kingdom

Distant Moons

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any other character. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Summary:_"You are unfit to protect this miko, Inuyasha. She will remain under my protection, for I cannot let the hanyou, Naraku, get the upper hand in this war. But believe me when I say I will kill you if you are foolish enough to try and stop me."_

A/N: Wow, two years? Has it really been that long? My goodness, the time flies by doesn't it? Well, let's see what the fuss is about in this chapter—

* * *

Sesshoumaru allowed another growl to escape his lips as the girl looked up at him with an innocent smile. How dare the insolent fool defy him? Had he not been clear on his commands? No, he knew that this girl had a particular problem with following rules. Apparently, by accompanying his hanyou half brother, of who did not have any decency nor respect and courtesy in following any form of order, had rubbed off on the little wench. For this, the taiyoukai was most certainly not pleased.

He let his fixated glare rest upon her face and almost instantly as he did, she shrunk back into the furs in a foolish attempt to hide from his rising youki. This action however, only sparked more of his anger. He dug his arm into the basket and grabbed onto what seemed to be the girl's arm, and yanked her free from the pelts. She let out a frightened squeal and landed with a loud THUD on the forest dirt. Serves the wench right.

"Ouch," she exclaimed rubbing her now sore back and behind. "What did you do that for?"

The taiyoukai merely had to growl in response and Kagome shut her mouth without hesitation. Jaken, who had risen from his shocked state, remerged and took no time in shouting insults at the young miko.

"How dare you defy an order of one as great as Sesshoumaru-sama? Just who do you think you are, human?" he bickered.

Kagome rolled her eyes mentally at him, she would have loved to yell back, if it were not for Sesshoumaru's piercing glare. It convinced her that there was nothing more she could say in the matter that could alter her fate. Oh yes, he was angry. She wondered what he would do. He could possibly bring her back to the castle; that was an option, but they were far too close the south already—at least that's what she had predicted. It was either that or he sent his claws diving towards her neck—either way, both options would not do her so well.

The girl stuttered with her words, trying to seemingly find the correct ones to use. She did not want to initiate any kind of insult, although she had guessed by defying him, that she had already done so.

To what seemed like an eternity, with Kagome's flushed face, Sesshoumaru's piercing glare, and the insufferable toad youkai's loud ranting, the taiyoukai gave one last low growl and continued forth towards the south. Ah Un followed in pursuit, and the miko girl cringed before slowly following them.

She hated it when he was like this. Maybe it was because she had grown so accustomed to Inuyasha's loud bickering and overly overconfident ways in insulting her that she did not know how to react with one's silent anger. The hanyou, if he were in his brother's place, would bellow out and proceed in mouthing her off. She of course, would yell back. It was how it always went for them. With Sesshoumaru however, it was entirely different.

How could she have been expected to say anything at all to him? She could not yell-- that was certainly out of question. She could apologize, but she had a feeling that he would only mock her in the little silent treatment he always did by turning around and refusing to look at her. Kami, sometimes he really infuriated her. It would be so much easier if he would just bark at her, and for her to just tell him to 'sit.' This wish however, would never come true.

Well if he wanted to ignore her, he was free to do so. It wasn't as if she were to stop him. Kagome glared upon his back, her eyes digging into white, pale hair. Far back, Jaken lagged behind, cursing her being as he tried to catch up. She suppressed the urge to simply turn around and kick the little green thing square in the face, but once again stood her ground. Ah Uh, who was to her right, nudged her with its nose and pushed her towards Sesshoumaru's way, when she slowed her pace.

"H-Hey, stop that!" Kagome said, startled.

Ah Uh nudged her again, this time just a little harder, and the young miko almost squealed aloud when her foot came into contact with a rather large rock on the forest floor. She toppled and tightly gripped on what she supposed was Sesshoumaru's hair and haori to steady herself. Face flushed and hands shaking, the young miko bit her trembling lip. Goodness. He had stopped walking, that was a good thing...or was it? She didn't really know. Now all she had to do was look up and maybe see his expression. Or perhaps his head was not turned her way. She certainly hoped so.

Slowly, Kagome lifted her eyes and was met with only the back of his head. She heard a faint growl emit from the now probably pissed off taiyoukai and stepped back almost immediately, her hands to her side. Now if it were Inuyasha, she could probably just have laughed it off and played dumb, but again, this was not Inuyasha; thus this option was out of question.

Why did she keep talking about Inuyasha anyways? _Sigh..._

"S-Sorry," she mumbled_. '—for almost yanking your hair off.' _As much as she wanted to add that to her finishing sentence, somehow she came to a conclusion that he probably wouldn't like the last comment at all and shut her mouth.

He continued onwards as if she did not exist, and Kagome felt a sudden urge to hit him with something. If it were really that possible that is. He would probably sense her anyways and throw her against a tree if she did. Yes, she was very much disappointed. If he was really going to keep silent the whole way then Kagome was sure that she would die of boredom.

As usual though, Jaken broke the silence with his constant babbling.

"You wench! You better not disgrace Sesshoumaru-sama's name once we arrive within the southern realm!" he squealed out holding his head up high, a confident look upon his face. "A lot of very important taiyoukai are going to present there, but no worries! I'm sure that they'll get a good whiff of your horrid human scent and have you for dinner! Why I bet that you'd probably be the main course for tonight!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and tipped her foot slightly to the right sending the toad toppling over. There was a loud cry and once again the horrid thing started complaining.

"How dare you-you—"

"How dare _you_! Listen here, I'm coming along whether you like it or not, so if you've got a problem then just do something about it!" Kagome yelled back.

"Do something about it? Ha! You make me laugh! This Jaken doesn't need to do something horrid to a human like yourself! You see, humans have their own natural, stupid way of killing themselves! I'm not worried at all!"

"Well that's what you think! Let's just say that in five hundred years or so, your pathetic old toad self will be reduced to nothing but a tiny little thing bobbling on top of lily pads!"

"Lily pads? How dare—"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a brief moment, his eyebrows forming a quick knot at the loud, screeching voices. Kami help him, if the two didn't stop arguing he would have no choice but to turn around and perhaps break all the bones in their little necks. Although the action would probably make him feel less aggravated with the whole situation, he had come to a light compromising solution which was: Don't kill miko until the war was over. It wasn't exactly a solution, but it could certainly satisfy his raging beast for the mean time. Hopefully with his threatening growls, she would get the clear message and keep her distance, but if she didn't stop...

"Enough. We have arrived."

Kagome halted so suddenly that Jaken almost knocked into her. She stared at his back, then at the forest clearing. Had Sesshoumaru lost it? Perhaps his youkai vision was failing him, because there was simply nothing there. Unless he had decided that the Southern kingdom consisted of a bunch of furry bushes surrounded by abnormally large trees.

"We are?" she asked hopefully not sounding stupid.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her and shot a glare. "Takasuma takes extra precautions... although this Sesshoumaru finds them unnecessary."

As soon has the words left his mouth the clearing blurred and slowly the trees and branches began to peel away. Kagome kept her ground, mouth open in surprise as the trees faded proving that Sesshoumaru was indeed correct. They were standing in front of the tall wooden gates, the entrance to the Western kingdom. The doors creaked in an almost ear shattering noise as it opened.

Kagome hesitantly followed the taiyoukai as he graced through the gates. A market place was found just across the large doors with hundreds, no, at least thousands of youkai flaunting about. The little shops were staged almost like tents, with stands, as youkai yelled about to those offering their collection. A small gasp escaped her lips and immediately Kagome found herself trailing behind rather closely next to Sesshoumaru. Only then did she manage the courage to glare at the passing youkai. Not only were they giving her strange looks, but she could almost hear their hurried whispers.

'_Isn't that Sesshoumaru-sama?'_

'_What is he doing with a human?'_

'_Perhaps she is his concubine.'_

'_Her stench is making this one nauseous.'_

'_I agree.'_

Kagome shot the passing crane and bear youkai a quick glare, but kept Sesshoumaru near. Kami forbid the youkai attacking her. She was surprised that none of them had sensed the presence of the Shikon no Tama, instead, their eyes were too preoccupied with the something around her mid section and near her thighs. Now her clothes may be a strange sight for them to see, but it was no reason to stare! Sesshoumaru's concubine indeed. The thought was utterly offending.

The taiyoukai however, either didn't hear them, or chose to ignore the silly youkai's loud whispering. He kept his pace throughout the crowd who made way for him to pass and acknowledged him with short curt bows. Not so much as a twitch appeared on Sesshoumaru's face, and Kagome suddenly felt the urge to go up and grasp the ends of his haori. The youkai had their respect for the lord, and cleared their way for him to pass, but only for him.

The miko pushed passed a rather sulking looking youkai on her way, barely making out Sesshoumaru's pale hair in the growing distance. He didn't seem to care that she was lagging behind, a fact that made Kagome's blood rage. What if she got lost, or worse—mutilated by some power hungry youkai after the Shikon no Tama? Perhaps her death would never leave Sesshoumaru's conscience. Ha!

"Lost, little one?"

Kagome nearly jumped at the old croaking voice. She peered to her right and saw an elderly youkai sitting at one of the booths. Her mother had always warned her about talking to strangers, but this youkai was seemed... friendlier enough. Perhaps she could ask him for directions. Sesshoumaru had disappeared throughout the crowds, and her only lead was that he would stay at the castle. Now where the castle was, she didn't know.

Slowly she approached the aging figure of the sickly-looking youkai. He smiled up at her before beckoning the miko closer with a clawed hand.

"I-I um, do you happen to know where the, uh, kingdom is?" she asked.

The youkai peered at her through his pale amber eyes. "Ah, now is it the kingdom you seek for or is it the castle? I assure you, girl, that these are the edges of the Southern kingdom that you are standing on," he answered.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry. I meant the castle." Kagome flushed. Now how would she know that they were within the kingdom? It wasn't as if she were accustomed to living in ancient palaces.

Chuckling softly, the youkai gave her a pointed stare. "Follow the direction of the crowd. I guarantee you that they are headed for the castle. Everyone I hear is off to celebrate the arrival of the taiyoukai. Are you one of those who wishes to be one of their concubines?"

Kagome nearly choked. Did she seem that indecent? Even this old, stumbling, nearly blind youkai thought of her as a whore.

"N-No!" she managed to say. "I-I am with...well not really with him, but kind of, and not really... I merely follow him..." She trailed off within her sentence, pausing ever so often to think over whether she should mention Sesshoumaru's name or not to the oddly looking youkai.

The youkai's face however, didn't falter. He kept his smile. "I thought as such that you were not a concubine. You seem like a very wealthy young lady, yes?" Kagome blinked at him. "Now see here, I have many jewelry for pretty humans such as yourself... see here, have a look."

Opening the hinge around a rectangular shaped box, Kagome gasped. Now it wasn't as if she weren't into the whole jewelry thing or anything, but she was a girl, and girls did love the jewelry.

"Wow, these are beautiful," she gaped, slipping a crystal bracelet onto her wrist.

The old youkai howled with laughter. "Why of course it is! It is crystal made by the elves that live in the Northern forest mountains. They have beautiful hands you see, therefore they make beautiful things...jewelry...weapons...clothing...you name it. That one of course I believe," he peered through his squinty eyes at Kagome's wrist before continuing, "has some rather peculiar spell...very ancient yes, but once you are the concubine of the taiyoukai you seek, then you will have all the protection you need, and no need of this jewelry, yes?"

Kagome took in a few seconds to register the word "taiyoukai" in her head, before she bolted upright with a sudden squeal, her head jerking in every direction. Never mind the concubine comment, but if she didn't get to the palace before the meeting, Sesshoumaru would certainly behead her upon arrival.

"I-I'm sorry, but I've got to go!"

Giving another panicked squeal she darted passed the crowd. An otter youkai snarled at her angrily as she pushed pass him, but Kagome ignored it and kept running. The otter's anger was in no way in comparison to Sesshoumaru's, and if she did not make it into that blasted castle, she knew that she would learn the extent of his patience.

The entrance was in frenzy with the majority, Kagome noticed, was female. No doubt that they wanted a good look at the taiyoukais, or as the old merchant youkai had said, a longing to be one of their concubines. She shuddered at the thought. The palace was like a maze, and the bustling youkai did not help at all with finding the right directions. They seemed to be everywhere all at once! Kami, how she wished that she had stayed closer to Sesshoumaru. She could already imagine the toad's ramblings and loud accusations on how she probably tried to lose them on purpose. This thought infuriated her even more. Not only was she lost, but the sun was setting.

Turning around a corner, she found herself alone in a stone sculptured pathway, with what seemed to be leading to what she supposed was a garden. It was hopeless now, she knew. She had been trailing after a few pebble stones that were on the ground. Following it seemed endless, but at least it was something. Or maybe she was just going crazy? How could this be happening to her? First her fight with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's odd sort of kindness, and then the fight with Naraku... It didn't make sense at all. How is it that she always found herself in these kinds of predicaments? Kagome groaned, and settled herself sitting on a rock near the curb.

She was lost, tired, hungry, and possibly waiting to be pierced by Sesshoumaru's sword. What a wonderful way to end a negatively horrible day. Sighing and burying her face in her knees, she thought of how Inuyasha and the others were faring off without her. She knew that he must have been injured. Sesshoumaru had refused to answer her when she asked this, but there must not have been another way for the taiyoukai to make a grab for her if Inuyasha was still left standing. And what of Sango and Miroku? The monk had been badly injured by Kagura. She hoped that they found a healer for their wounds. They were simply hopeless without her.

A small smile appeared on her thin lips. Yes, it had only been a day, and she missed them already.

"Kami, I hate this place," she mumbled.

A rustle behind her told her that someone had been watching, and Kagome whipped around in alarm.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be here, if you find this place so unpleasant, human."

The voice belonged to a rather tall looming male youkai with fierce red hair that flared outwards and reached partially down his waist. He was in full body armor, Kagome noticed, her eyes drifting to the two katanas around his waist band. She gulped, before glancing at his face. His markings were very similar to Sesshoumaru, but replaced with harsh red streaks instead of magenta stripes. He didn't appear to be glaring, or angry of any sorts, but with the slight frown on his lips, told the young miko that the youkai seemed mildly irritated.

She stood up and held her ground. "W-Who are you?"

The youkai kept his hard stare and approached slowly, looming over her petite figure, his eyes narrowed.

"You should show more respect for those who are in higher rank than yourself, human," he said, eyes searching her face. Although he glared, Kagome sensed a sort of confusing as he took in the sight of her clothing.

She took a step backwards, before glaring. "I_ was_ being respectful!" she said. "Just who are you to talk to me as if you're superior, huh? Just because you're taller and er—slightly more built d-doesn't mean anything!"

The male at first, seemed utterly shocked by her words. He stared, blinked, and then glared. "I," he began in a drawl, "am Lord of the South. Perhaps before insulting me and my lands, you should have taken extra precautions on how you plan on speaking with the youkai here. I am taiyoukai, who are you to raise your voice?"

Kagome gaped, and took another step back. Now this was quite a predicament. So this was Takasuma of the South. She should have known that he was taiyoukai. Was it just her, but did all demon lords have a some what Sesshoumaru-likeness to them? Cold, expressionless, tall and er, slightly intimidating? Odd indeed.

At the moment, the miko wished that she would duck taped her mouth together. She really should learn to think before she spoke. Yes, she really had to keep that one in mind.

Deciding that she would not answer his question, the taiyoukai advanced slowly, but was stopped by a loud, painful cry. A strange youkai suddenly burst forth through the path, running at incredible speed and waving his arms about.

It was the old beggar youkai that was near the stands, Kagome noticed, except that he neither looked kind and brittle, but was panting heavily. He raised a long crooked finger at the girl, his eyes forming a glare.

"You!" he exclaimed causing Kagome nearly cover her ears at the screeching noise. "Treacherous! Deceiving! Vile! Loathsome—M-My Lord!"

Takasuma, taiyoukai of the South, remained unfazed by the sudden outburst. Instead, he looked over the youkai kneeling at his feet with bored eyes.

"Speak."

Kagome took a step back. Maybe if they started a conversation, she could very well find a way around them and make way to the castle. Silently she cursed under her breath, realizing that the intense glow of the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. It was nearly dark.

"M-My lord," the old one started, giving a short, but low bow. "This vile woman has stolen something of mine! She is deceiving! Plotting! She wishes to be concubine! Do not be fooled by her innocent looks, your greatness, she is most certainly a spy!"

His insult made Kagome gasp in shock. Concubine? She thought that they had gotten over that little bit.

"Hey! Now listen to me," she snapped. "I told you before that I'm not a concubine, okay? And second of all—"

"Milord! She is here Milord! This one recognizes her foul scent from a mile away!"

The miko cringed as Jaken emerged from a nearby bush brandishing his staff. He gave a long pointed look at Kagome's face. "You!" he cried. "How dare you try and run away and deceive Sesshoumaru-sama? Have you no idea what kind of trouble you have caused by getting yourself lost? Honestly! You humans! You are all worthless, a pathetic excuse—"

"That is enough, Jaken."

A tall figure clad in white had stepped out from the shadows. Kagome swallowed and gulped nervously. Sesshoumaru's eyes screamed that he was terribly irritated and annoyed by the situation.

"Sesshoumaru," the red haired taiyoukai greeted. "How very fortunate that you could join us. Do not tell me that this girl is a...companion?" He seemed unsure of his words as he raised an eyebrow in question.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He simply glared.

"C-Companion or not---er..." the elder youkai bellowed out in interruption. "F-Forgive me my lords, but this human wench has stolen something of great value to me. I demand punishment."

Kagome had had enough. It was one thing to insult her, but this youkai wanted her punished for some absurd reason. She had been overly polite to the strange one naught but an hour ago, and now he was here wrongfully accusing her of theft.

"For the last time, I didn't steal anything!" she exclaimed, arms crossed over her chest.

She felt Sesshoumaru's piercing glare and decided that it was best to not look him directly in the eyes. It was bad enough that she had gotten separated from him, which by the way, was entirely_ his_ fault since he was the one that took no notice of her lagging behind, but now she was stuck in a very uncompromising situation in front of two taiyoukai and a morbidly insane and frantic, old youkai. Kami, oh how she desperately wished that she were back in her own era where she didn't have to listen to youkai ramblings and what not. Really now, Kagome would rather have been watching her pretty little television box.

The elder youkai puffed his chest, a smug look coming upon his face. "Then what is that piece of jewelry on your wrist then?" he said.

Shit. Kagome nearly choked on her tongue. She had been prepared to rage on the youkai with a handful of insults, but instead, her mouth snapped shut. How could she have completely forgotten about that damned bracelet? She really wasn't the type to steal, how could this be happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Sesshoumaru would surely throw her to the lions, leave her to be punished or perhaps eaten for dinner just as Jaken had explained so earlier. The miko felt her stomach turn. The unpleasant feeling was unbearable. Still...she refused to look him right in the eye. It would serve no purpose. Sure she could very well have laughed it off, saying that it was a great mistake and that she was in a terrible hurry, which she was—but somehow Kagome figured that Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood for humor, or how ever way he would view it.

There was an awkward pause, as she shifted in her spot, fingers twisting around the hems of her skirt.

"I-I...um—"

Kagome looked up at the sound of rustling silk and found that Sesshoumaru had taken a tiny pouch from his sleeves. He tossed it to the ground where it landed in front of the old youkai's feet. From the look in his eyes, the miko could tell that he wanted this whole thing over with just as much as she did.

"For your silence," he drawled and turned his back to walk briskly back into the castle.

The youkai didn't complain but nearly pounced on the pouch like a predator hunting for his food. After giving him one last glare, Kagome hurried passed the confused looking taiyoukai of the South to trail behind Sesshoumaru. Kami, he had really saved her back there, and it wasn't just by using violence. Come to think of it, it was actually the very first time she noticed Sesshoumaru show any kind of civility towards any other living creature, other than herself, Jaken and Rin. She rather thought that he would have drawn out his Tokijin to impale the youkai's throat.

She bit her bottom lip after giving a sideways glance at his face. He remained impassive, unreadable, and yet something in his eyes told Kagome that she had better hold her tongue. Silently, she wondered how much Sesshoumaru had paid for the tiny little thing around her wrist. She could have just given it back, although something told her that the nasty little youkai would still have demanded some sort of punishment. The miko nearly snorted at the thought. Stupid, ignorant youkai. As if Sesshoumaru would let that thing touch her. A small satisfied smirk came on her lips, causing the taiyoukai beside to glare her way. On second thought...

The miko was lead into a rather remarkable looking room. A luscious bed with satin sheets and curtains, the floor lined with soft furs and the walls painted a dark navy blue. She stepped in looking slightly confused that Sesshoumaru stayed near the doorway. She blinked.

"Your clothes are on the bed," he said. "Change. Your appearance proves to be a distraction."

The door slammed shut behind her so suddenly that Kagome gave a startled jump. Jerk. What exactly was she supposed to do now? Get dressed for what exactly?

Growling in frustration, the miko threw herself onto the bed. Either the cushions were extremely soft and comforting or it was that she was overly exhausted. She gave a heavy sigh into the pillows before glancing at the laid out kimono to her right. Her fingers ached to touch it. She honestly had never seen a kimono so elegantly crafted. The dark blue linings and the soft pink sakura blossoms traced a pattern on the sleeves and had a bright red sash bow. A small smile appeared on Kagome's lips. Here she was in an exquisite palace filled with taiyoukai, youkai, and many nobles, and she was to be dressed like some sort of princess. Really, it was a dream come _true._

She sat up groggily and rubbed her eye. Now how was she going to put this on by herself?

---

Sesshoumaru was pissed at her. No, that couldn't be the right word to describe it. Sesshoumaru did not get pissed. Usually he was emotionless, blank or extremely angry. So basically, the miko made him irritated. Yes, very irritated indeed. And annoyed. Yes, very annoyed as well. How long did it take for human women to dress themselves? If he were not already seated, the taiyoukai would have marched back up the stairs and dragged her down into the hall. Unfortunately, he_ was_ already seated, which meant that he couldn't possibly leave the table without Takasuma asking another insufferable question. He almost growled at the thought.

After he had emerged from the taking the miko to the room, the Southern taiyoukai had stepped out from the shadows and the questions that followed were...somewhat of a nuisance.

"Does something trouble you, Sesshoumaru?"

His eyes flickered to the far left where a stern looking water youkai sat. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"It is nothing that concerns you," he replied closing his eyes.

A demoness with wild green hair gave a small chuckle. "Oh? Does it have something to do with that human that you've brought here? I hear she's the talk of the castle." The youkai smirked, leaning her chin at the back of her palm. She gave Sesshoumaru a coy look.

"This Sesshoumaru suggests that you control your tongue before it is ripped from your mouth," he drawled back.

The youkais seated in the table gasped at the insult causing Sesshoumaru eyebrow to give a slight twitch. He was never a big hit at meetings.

"Now, now, let's not get touchy." Takasuma raised his hands to silence the whispers and the thunderous glares that were being sent to the taiyoukai of the West. "Perhaps, Sesshoumaru, it is time to explain the reason why the human is here. I myself wonder why you of all people have taken business with a human." He raised a delicate eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes closed. "There is nothing to know. The miko is under this Sesshoumaru's protection," he said.

"A miko!"

The table gasped, and hushed whispers broke out. A miko was most certainly not allowed in the home of a taiyoukai, surely Sesshoumaru knew that.

Takasuma's eyes narrowed before he spoke, his voice cold. "I do not recall you asking my permission to bring your filth into my home, Sesshoumaru." He gripped the goblet in his hands tightly. "If you wish to bring concubines into the South, be very aware of who you bring. This miko is not welcome." Taking a sip of his drink, as if holding back his anger, the taiyoukai inclined his head to the eagle youkai sitting across him who seemed to be the only one unaffected by the recent turn of events. "Do you not agree, Sakutso?"

Sakutso, a broad expressionless, bald youkai glanced up, a smirk tugging at his lips. "If I am not mistaken, this is the same miko that now guards fragments of the Shikon no Tama, am I not correct, Sesshoumaru?"

The demoness spoke again. "It seems now that you are mildly interested, Sakutso." Her expression dimmed. "Perhaps it is wise to remember that the Shikon had been ripped from the body of Midoriko, enemy to all youkai. Surely you don't desire it as those lower class youkai do, hmm?" She threw her head back in mock laughter, before twirling her finger around an emerald lock of hair.

"This one did not start conversing with your pathetic weak self, _Aki_." Sakutso snapped.

"It's Akima-_sama _to you, fool!" she snarled back, youki flaring.

The Southern taiyoukai raised his hands again to calm the whispers. "Let us be calm," he said, sneaking a glimpse at Sesshoumaru. "Such things should not be discussed at my dinner table. If anyone has any pending grudges, save it for tomorrow's meeting."

A large bear youkai roared in jolly laughter. "Ah, speaking of dinner, why aren't we being fed?" His eyes danced mockingly. "All this excitement is making this one hungry." He puffed his chest out, a smile breaking out on his face.

"I believe that it is impolite to start dinner without everyone being seated," said a petite pointed looking demoness. She straightened her robes and gradually twisted her fingers in a circular motion in mid air, her face remaining expressionless. Thunder roared outside the walls of the palace.

"Calm down Noriko," someone blurted out with a chuckle. "You're giving us bad weather."

"Tell me to calm down again and I'll send a whirlwind through your Eastern forests," the demoness said in a drawl.

Takasuma slumped back into his seat and sighed. "It seems that we are all tired from the journey, but I advice everyone to shut their mouths until the representative from the East shows his face," he said in growing frustration.

"I say we start dinner without him!" the bear youkai bellowed. "We are all starving! These young ones these days, they really don't show much respect, hmm? Showing up late to a gathering and all, tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Yes, a bother indeed," Takasuma drawled out lazily and took another sip of his drink. He turned his head towards a servant standing by near the doors and nodded his head in approval to bring the food in.

Sesshoumaru remained stoic. He very much wanted to slaughter all the blundering youkai at the table at the very moment. The weak, pathetic cowards... If it were not for his father's long time allegiance with the fools, he would have Takasuma by the neck the minute he had stepped passed his barriers. The pathetic excuse of a taiyoukai had the audacity to question him on his methods with the miko. A concubine indeed... His eyebrow ached to twitch. And speaking of mikos. He could sense her presence drawing nearer to the great hall where they were all seated. His eyes narrowed.

"Your miko approaches," Sakutso stated eyes turning to the door.

Entirely obvious. Sesshoumaru drew his eyes shut for a moment. Her scent and aura was coming closer. The youkai at the tables turned their heads. Takasuma frowned. The green haired demoness chuckled, and finally the doors slowly creaked open.

Sesshoumaru refused to turn his head. His irritation was getting the best of him. Almost... The wench had better have changed into something decent. Reminded of Takasuma's reaction earlier that day upon seeing them within the gardens, Sesshoumaru at least thought she would be smarter than to go off gallivanting around in that tiny little thing that she called her uniform.

A head poked out, and bright blue eyes scanned the room.

Kagome gave a sudden, 'eep,' when the bear youkai Kuramoto, began to howl in his deep laughter.

"Is this the miko, Takasuma?" he said between chuckles. "Why...she is but a child!"

Takasuma, lord of the South, kept his narrowed eyes on Kagome's tiny frame. "What is the human doing in my dining hall, Sesshoumaru?" he asked between clenched teeth.

He didn't answer, but kept his eyes momentarily closed. He didn't want to have to explain himself to Takasuma in the presence of all the others. Takasuma was lord of the South, thus he was one of the four regional taiyoukai, and Sesshoumaru could not trust any information regarding the miko with the lesser few. In truth, Sesshoumaru did not trust anyone at all, Ryuukotsusei's betrayal only proved that. The dragon was once the ruler of the North, this he remembered. But the taiyoukai was too hateful and thus challenged his father. No, not even the four regional taiyoukai could be trusted.

Kagome took a step closer. She spotted Sesshoumaru's form between the seated youkai. His back was turned, but it was clearly his. She had never before felt this uncomfortable in her life. She knew who these youkai were. They were not the ones her and Inuyasha would normally meet. These were of noble class...er...of some sort, and they were all staring at her. The taiyoukai of the South, sat at the head of the table, she noticed, and was glaring her way—so were several others. Damnit! She hadn't meant to barge in on their little dinner party. Her stomach growled.

"Tell me human, are you really the possessor of the Shikon no Tama?" the eagle demon, Sakotsu said.

"Uhh..." Kagome wasn't certain what the right answer was. At a time she would probably declare openly that she was the proud owner, although in the situation she was currently in, it was a different matter. A room filled with powerful, or if not, the _most_power taiyoukai from around the world surrounded her, and even if they had the capability of rejecting the jewel, she doubted that she could trust them. But this was the thing about youkai. They always had a sense for extremely powerful objects. She was sure that they had already sensed it in the bottle hanging around her neck. She blanched. "Yes," she continued. "I have only fragments of them..." She was unsure what to say. Sadly she looked onto Sesshoumaru for advice, but his back was still turned.

Kuramoto laughed. "Oh Sakotsu, you're frightening the girl. Don't ask such silly questions! It is dinner time!" He beckoned for Kagome. "Come girl, sit," he said. Takasuma shot him a glare, but kept his lips firmly shut.

The miko girl's lips slightly twitched. There was an empty seat beside Sesshoumaru and she slowly approached. The table was dined with some of the most decorated cutlery and the most delicious smelling food that she had ever smelt in her life. Her stomach growled again. She hadn't had anything to eat for barely a day now—but how could she be sure that the food on the plates weren't actually roasted humans served along with creamy soup? What exactly did taiyoukai eat anyway?

Before she could firm place her bum on the seat, Sesshoumaru had gotten up and in an instant her wrist was gripped around his hand, claws digging rather painfully into her skin. Kagome winced and looked up at his expressionless face.

"We will retire for the night," he declared and began hauling her from the delicious smelling food and out the doors.

"Well that was...interesting," the green haired demoness said with a chuckle. "I don't suppose they're sharing a room?"

Takasuma remained glaring at the empty seats. "Sesshoumaru should learn that associating with such beings are unforgivable," he said.

The demoness spoke up again. "What about Inutaishio, hmm? I seem to recall that you had no problems when he bedded that female of his," she said.

"Inutaishio, may he rest in peace," the table murmured.

Takasuma glared.

"Or perhaps," she continued, "you know that Inutaishio could cut you in half without even blinking. But Sesshoumaru—" She giggled. "I've heard that he's quite the warrior now and possibly even stronger than his father."

"Inutaishio, may he rest in peace," the table murmured again.

The doors flew open and a loud voice shouted out through the whispering youkai.

"What the hell is all this ruckus about?"

Kuramoto drank from his goblet and peered over Sakotsu's head to get a better look at the newly arrived youkai.

"Kouga!" he exclaimed. "How good for you to join us! Sorry we started dinner without you dear boy! You know how this one has quite the appetite." He gave a low chuckle, his large belly rumbling. "You missed the show! Seems that Sesshoumaru-sama has gotten himself into quite the pickle."

The table nodded in agreement.

"This one has heard that he even bought her a present this afternoon! Isn't that right Takasuma? You saw them didn't you?" someone blurted out.

Kouga scoffed and placed his foot on the edge of the table, chest puffed out. "Fehh... Sesshoumaru, huh? I'm surprised that he even showed up," he said.

Takasuma glowered. "Take your foot off my table, wolf," he said.

"This is why I hate coming here—I feel like I'm surrounded with the elderly," Kouga declared.

---

"Ouch! Let go! You're hurting my arm!" Kagome shrieked as she struggled against his hold. It was bad enough that Sesshoumaru had dragged her away from the sweet aroma of the food, but his claws were doing a real number on her arm.

"Silence," he said. "Your bickering is painful to my ears."

He had led her back into the room. Kagome cringed. This was it. They were alone and there was no way out.

He didn't seem to hesitate. "You disobeyed me on numerous occasions all in this one day," he began. "Has your squabbles with my half brother deafened you, or is it that you have a very peculiar way of following orders?" His eyes narrowed as he towered over her small figure.

Kagome stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and looked to her side. "I told you before that I wouldn't stay behind in that lonesome castle of yours!" she started

"You believe that it is wise to have it here—with the presence of many youkai? Even the most innocent of hearts can be corrupted," he said. Was the girl really that naïve?

"Well I'm not going to stay in the West when Naraku can attack anytime! I don't feel safe there, okay?" she snapped back.

The girl was angry now. Sesshoumaru could feel her aura blazing around her form. The wench had the nerve to be angry with him—when she was the one who disobeyed orders? But the taiyoukai could not help but feel the small twinge of male pride crawl up his skin. She felt safe around his presence and he _had_ vowed to protect her.

"And your recent theft?" He almost smirked at her reaction.

"I did not steal!" she exclaimed. Good. She was positively seething.

"Then Kami is against you," he replied glancing at her wrist.

"It was your fault! I was lagging behind and you didn't even notice! I was merely asking for directions—a-and happened to try it on!" Her arms were by her side now, fists clenched.

"And you know the extent of my patience," he responded.

Kagome could almost throw her arms up in frustration. "Yes! That's why I hurried to the palace! And yes, I completely forgot that the blasted thing was still around my—"

"Enough," he interrupted and walked swiftly past her.

The girl turned around to face him, eyes glaring daggers on his back. "Did you bring me here just to lecture me?" she asked.

He didn't reply but simply began to remove his armor.

Her eyes widened. "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?" she said in alarm.

Face flushed, Kagome brought her hands to her face. H-He was going to take his clothes off! The nerve! She heard a rustle of silk and a loud thud as his armor hit the floor and then there was silence. Slowly she peered from between her fingers. Her legs wobbled. "W-What?"

He was sitting on the bed fully clothed glaring at her.

"Why do you hesitate, miko?" he drawled.

Kagome had her hands at her hips. "Hesitate in what?" she stammered. "Just what do you want me to do now? I'm angry, starved and tired!"

"Then sleep."

"W-With you? On the bed?"

"Where else do you suppose?"

Sesshoumaru was getting impatient. He was the one who had to share a bed with a human and she was the one complaining. For once he wished that she would just follow what he said without any objections. Never before in his life had he encountered such a disobedient woman. Now if she were inuyoukai, he would already have her by the throat to teach her a lesson in obedience, however, with her tiny human form, he was sure that he would damage her. Not that he minded. The more she spoke, the more his patience thinned.

"I-I'm not sharing a bed with you!" she exclaimed.

"There is plenty of room." When would she shut her mouth? What more did the miko want? "And cease your irritating babbles."

"No! I'm not sleeping next to you!" Kagome closed her eyes and turned around her arms once again crossed over her chest.

Just who did he think she was? She had never slept next to a male before—well other than Shippou and that did not account for anything at all. Shippou was a baby kit and there was always a written rule and exception with children. But with cold ruthless taiyoukais---that was another matter. It was disrespectful and dishonorable. She rather thought that Sesshoumaru knew all about that.

"Very well," she heard him say and heard the bed sheets fumble.

She turned around sharply. "H-Hey! And where exactly am I supposed to sleep?" she exclaimed as she saw his head disappear underneath the covers.

"The floor," he drawled out.

The lights blew out.

* * *

This chapter wasn't what I had imagined. It was a particularly hard chapter to write because it shows a side of Sesshoumaru conversing with others other than Jaken, Rin, and Inuyasha. The taiyoukai are hard to write as well. I would have thought since Inutaishio seemed like a nice enough demon to get with Izayoi, that other taiyoukai could act like that as well. Also! People have been asking as to how Kagome and Sesshoumaru first met—or first encountered each other and started their 'relationship.' My answer to this is that everything will be explained in flashbacks in later chapters. But I hoped that everyone liked it. It's a rather boring chapter with new characters introduced. I'm sorry that Sesshoumaru seemed a bit OOC near the end, but it's just that it's so hard to write him conversing with someone since he doesn't usually do so in the series. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
